The Hogwarts Chronicles Volume 1
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lana Langston has made it to Hogwarts with her brother Scott, and when she befriends Harry, she has no idea just who comes with that too...or how evil he is...
1. The Langstons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Aidan and I wrote this long, long ago right after the fifth book came out.**

**The volumes get better as they go on.**

**Personally, the third one and on are my favorites, but I have a fondness for these first two.**

**Since the new HP movie came out, I figured I'd post this back up in chapters and stuff since this was the first story I ever had up on this account, but I took it down.**

**So here it is.**

**=D**

****

I had had the best summer in a very long time, but it had been ruined when my mother told me that I could no longer go to the school that I had been going to. I was crushed, but let's start at the very beginning, shall we?

My name is Lana Langston, and I am from New York City, New York. I have a mother and a father, and an Uncle Albus. I lived in a large house with about six pets, and I have a younger sister named Chelsea and an older brother named Scottward who went to school in England, but we never saw him since my Uncle looked after him.

When I was 11, I got a letter from my uncle, written in green ink, with a weird seal on it. I didn't really know what to make of it, but I took it from my mother and opened it slowly.

"You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? But Mom, there's no such thing…is there?" I asked her.

She smiled. "You know your Uncle?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Albus. He's the uncle I always hear about and occasionally see on holidays, and happens to be related to my father _and_ he's my uncle. So yeah…I know my uncle."

"Well, he's a wizard." She told me calmly.

My jaw dropped. "Uncle Albus is a wizard?"

Chelsea smiled. "Can he do spells and stuff?"

My mother nodded. "He's even the Head master at Hogwarts, which is where Scott goes."

"But…but…wow." I finally said.

My mother nodded, and handed me a pet cage with the most adorable cat ever in it. I took her out and nuzzled her with my face. She couldn't be any more than 7 weeks old. She was a black cat with a white area around her nose, and white paws.

"I want a cat." Chelsea said. "How come Lana gets one?"

"She needs it for school. I'm sure that you'll get one next year." Mother assured her.

"I'll name her Arwen." I said.

Chelsea laughed. "That's a _great_ name for a cat."

"Hey. It's my cat and I'll name her what I want." I said.

"Your Uncle thought that you would need her. She could help you to carry mail and such. I see no problems with her. She's quite friendly, and I think that you'll do just fine." My mother assured me.

"So I'm actually going to magic school?" I asked again.

Mom nodded. "You're a witch, Lana."

"Am I a witch too, Mommy?" Chelsea asked.

"Why of course." My mother said.

"But why are we moving?" I asked.

"Your dad and I got new jobs, and now Scott can live with us." My mother told me.

I just sighed, and took Arwen inside. "Matty's gonna get it when I see him. What kind of brother is he?"

Let me explain—my brother's full name is Scottward Matthew Langston, and I call him Matty for short. Chelsea calls him Scottward to make him angry, and everyone else just calls him Scott.

****

I had never realized how much it took to move. Dad had to sell the house, which was on the market for a week, and then he had to buy one in England, which took another week. I had to say goodbye to all of my friends too.

"So they're just moving you out like that?" Sara asked me.

Sara Jenkins had been my best friend since third grade. I had told her everything, and we hung out all the time. I was going to miss her a lot, but I was also really excited about going to Hogwarts. I mean, who wouldn't be excited if they had just found out that they were a witch?

I shook my head. "Dad got a new job offer. I've known about it for weeks. I just can't believe it."

She nodded. "It's hard."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "One minute we're all having a birthday party for me, and the next I'm moving to a completely different continent!"

Sara nodded. "But England is pretty cool. I've read about it."

Yes, Sara was a bookworm. I suppose that I was too, but not as much as Sara. I hadn't ever really been the one to pick up something from a book and have it readily at hand. Funny how those things work, huh? Though that would change eventually.

"I'll take your word for it. I mean you and I have always said that we would go to Europe together one day, but I had never thought that I would move there." I admitted.

"But I mean, your dad has a new job. That's a good thing. He's happy about this one at least."

It was true. My dad had had all kinds of jobs, but I could tell that this one was meaningful to him. He was really excited about it, yet he seemed to dread it too. I guess that was common though, because it was a new job and everything.

"I promise I'll write you." I told her.

"You had better. If you don't, I'll be afraid that you forgot the little people." Sara teased.

I hugged her, and then her mother picked her up, and I cried.

****

Then I had to pack all of my things. That took a while in itself, and then there was the transportation of the pets, and the driving, and it was all driving me bonkers. Then Chelsea came in and told me that she had her stuff packed, so she would help me with mine. It was a kind and loving gesture, so I let her help, and then we were ready to go.

"Goodbye house." I said in the car. "Goodbye New York. Goodbye America."

"Don't be such a Drama queen." My mother told me.

I pouted. "So we're really going to England?"

"Yes, Lana. We've been over this many, many times." My father told me.

I nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just still confused about the whole thing. I just want to either wake up and it all be a dream, or get there and start my new life already."

My parents smiled.

"Be patient, Lana." My father said.

I smiled, and then turned to Chelsea.

"Want to play cards?" I asked.

She nodded, and I took out my deck and we played.

Once we got to the airport, one of my other uncles showed up and said that he would make sure that our car got to our new home. He was getting to London by Ferry. Chelsea and I hugged him and then followed our parents onto the plane. I hugged Arwen to me, because I had jittery feelings in my gut. My parents smiled to reassure me, but it wasn't helping.

We got onto the plane and flew to London, where we got out and my father took us to our new house. We dropped off the pets with our aunt who was going to stay there while my parents took Chelsea and I to Diagon Alley.

"What is Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"It's where we'll find your school supplies." My mother told me.

I looked at my father. "I never thought in a million years that Uncle Albus was a wizard. Since he's your brother, does that make you a wizard too?"

My father nodded. "Whatever tipped you off?"

I frowned—my Dad thought he was soooo funny.

"Daddy! Be serious!" I told him.

He laughed. "Yes, I am a wizard. Your Uncle is my older brother. I went to Hogwarts myself when I was younger."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I was in Gryffindor." He said. "I met your mother at Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw."

I smiled at my mother. "You're a witch?"

She nodded. "I was the top in all of my classes."

"So, what are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" I asked them.

"They're the houses at Hogwarts. Each child is sorted into them, when they get there. There is also Slytherin and Hufflepuff." My father said.

"Oh. So which one will I be in?" I asked.

"Well, that's up to the Sorting Hat. It reads your thoughts, and puts you into the House according to your character." My mother told me. "Knowing you, you'll probably be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Dad leaned over. "Because they have no house for stupid, slow people who ask obvious questions."

I smacked him. "Dad! Be serious! This is my future we're talking about!"

Dad laughed, and stopped me from hitting him repeatedly, and I looked at Mom.

"Which one's Matty in?" I asked.

"Actually, he's in Slytherin." Mother answered slowly. "Very cunning your brother."

"Here's our hotel." My father said. "We should rest here tonight."

"One more question." I said.

"All right." My father said.

"Why did I get accepted to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Well, your father and I are going to be working at the Ministry, and you're a witch, so your Uncle said that he would pull a few strings and get you in." My mother told me.

I smiled. "I guess I don't have to wait until the next Holiday to get to see Uncle Albus."

"Oh, and Lana?" My father asked. "Please, watch your mouth while you're there."

I nodded. "Can do. Will do."

"Yeah, right." Chelsea said.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed.


	2. Hogwarts Bound

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**FYI, this story is based on the BOOKS, and not on the movies.**

**You can picture the actors if you want, because I do nowadays.**

**Still, there are things from the books in here mostly, story-wise.**

**=P**

****

After a good night's rest, we woke up bright and early and went to Gringotts Bank. Before that though, my mother French braided my hair, since my father had tried, and failed miserably. Fathers just can't do hair.

So we went to Gringotts. I had never seen a Goblin before, and they scared me quite frankly. I just stood up straight and tried to sound as reassuring as possible...well, my mother and father did the talking, because I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. Which I got to tell ya, is rare. We got my gold and sickles, etc., and headed out to the wand shop.

"So I'm supposed to get my school supplies there?" I asked.

We went into Ollivander's and I smiled at the old man at the counter.

"I'll give you a wand, and we'll see if it suits you." He told me.

He grabbed a wand from the shelf, and handed it to me. I pointed at a window, and it shattered. I quickly set the wand back.

"Sorry." I told him.

He shook his head. "It's quite all right."

He handed me another one, and I pointed at the bookshelf this time, but the books went flying.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

Ollivander just handed me another wand. I held it and a strange feeling overpowered me. It was my wand, and I knew it.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"It chose you. If you want to know, it has a unicorn hair in it, and its 13¾ inches, and costs one sickle and seven nuts." Ollivander added.

I thanked him and went outside after paying for the wand.

"You should have seen your father's first time. He knocked one of the shelves over." My mother told me.

I laughed, and my father just shook his head.

"Lana didn't do much better." Chelsea said.

"Like you could." I told her.

"I could."

"Yeah right."

"Let's just get your books…and by the way, your brother broke five windows and knocked a shelf over." My father said.

I laughed. "That is way too funny!"

"So your books…" Father was saying.

"I can do it myself." I said. "It looks crowded. Give me the list."

My father was skeptical, but he handed me the list.

"Just take Chelsea with you." He said.

I sighed. "Come on Chelsea."

"No." Chelsea replied quite defiantly.

"Chelsea…" Dad began in his affirming "dad" voice.

Chelsea sighed and answered politely, "Yes, Daddy."

As we entered the bookstore, a very large man was blocking my way, and a boy about my age was with him. He was holding his things, and he had a strange lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hagrid," The boy said, "I think I've got all of the books that I need."

I just pushed past them, and got my own books, then I turned smack into a blonde haired boy who just asked me to pick his books up for him.

"Screw you." I said. "Pick up your own damn books."

"Lana!" Chelsea said. "Dad said to watch your mouth."

The boy looked at me and scowled. "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded. "You're a rude spoiled little brat."

"She didn't mean it, I swear." Chelsea said quickly.

With that, I turned and headed out of the door, leaving him stunned and quite angry. My mother waved for Chelsea and me, and we ran to her.

"Now you can't miss the train." She said.

I nodded and we followed her to the train station. When we got there, she handed me the ticket. I glanced at it and frowned.

"Platform 9 and ¾? Mom, there's no such thing!" I cried.

"Honey, you have to run at that wall." My mother told me.

"WHAT?!?" I cried. "YOU WANT ME TO RUN INTO A WALL?!?"

Chelsea was laughing. "This should be good."

"Be quiet Chelsea." I said.

My mother shushed me. "Trust me, Lana."

"Fine, but if I get a concussion, then it's on your head." I replied.

"Well actually, technically it's on _your_ head." Chelsea said.

I glared at her. "Shut-up, Chelsea."

She smiled. "Lana, calm down."

"Fine." I said.

"Just…write, okay?" Chelsea said. "I'll miss you no matter how jealous I am that you're leaving and I have to stay by myself. If you don't write, I'll hurt you."

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Chels."

My mother kissed my cheek, and then my father hugged me, and Chelsea did as well. I turned towards the wall. Before I could run at the wall though, a group of red heads came towards the platform. They all seemed to be related, and the twins were kind of cute if I do say so myself. They all ran at the wall, and amazingly went right through it. Then I saw the same brown haired boy that I had seen in the bookstore, but the large man was not with him. They ran through the wall too, and then my mother nudged me, I ran at the wall, and appeared on the other side.

Before I had 'Hit the wall', I had heard a squeal from Chelsea, but I wasn't bruised or scraped, and that spelled out good in my brain. My mother and sister followed me in, and I turned to them.

"Well, this is it." My mother said.

She hugged me, I hugged her back, but then she kissed me, and wouldn't let go.

"Mom. I can't go if you don't let go." I told her.

"My little girl's going to Hogwarts." She said.

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

"I love you." She told me, and hugged me and kissed me again.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." I told her.

She smiled. "That's what mother's are for."

Chelsea hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Keep Mom and Dad under control, Chelsea." I winked at her.

"I will. I mean, I'll be an only child for a year…it's all good." She told me.

Mom started to cry a bit.

"You've never been away from us for more than a night." She said.

"You've been through this. Did your parents cry too?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's just that we won't see you the whole school year except for Christmas break."

I nodded. "I know, Mom."

The train whistle blew. I looked up at the train, and it said, 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' on the top.

"I got to go now." I told them.

With one last hug and kiss from each of them, I took Arwen out of her cage, and hopped onto the train after a couple men had grabbed my luggage for me. I looked back and blew a kiss to them.

"Tell dad I love him!" I called.

Mom nodded, and she and Chelsea waved, and then I went inside the train, and I started to look around for a place to sit.

****

The first door that I opened had the blonde boy from the bookstore, two other boys, and a girl with short black hair. The boy looked at me and smiled, and the girl saw the smile and glared at me. Jealous much? What did I ever do to her?

"I see we meet again." The boy said. "I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle."

I smiled. "I'm Lana. Lana Langston."

The girl was tired of waiting for Draco to introduce her.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." She told me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

Okay, so Draco was REALLY cute. I wanted to sit with him, but the car was full. Draco noticed my face, and told Crabbe and Goyle to go get him something from the sweets cart. Pansy was going to sit next to him, but he offered the seat to me. I smiled and sat down, as Pansy scowled.

"So, I know absolutely almost nothing about Hogwarts." I told Draco.

Pansy snickered, but Draco glared at her and she stopped.

"Where are you from?" He asked me.

"I'm from New York City, New York. Or…America." I said simply, realizing that I had just lost Pansy.

"Well, I can tell you that there are four houses." Malfoy told me.

"Oh, well I knew that. Okay…so is there a particular house that I should want to be in?" I asked.

Draco nodded. "Why, Slytherin of course."

I smiled. "So you want to be in Slytherin, and you want me to come with you?"

Draco nodded, and Pansy pouted, but Draco took no mind. Draco seemed to get a look on his face like he had just come to a startling conclusion.

"You're going to be in Gryffindor." He said plainly.

Pansy seemed to be delighted, but Draco looked crushed.

"How do you know?" I asked. "I thought only the Sorting Hat knew."

"You're Lana Langston. Professor Dumbledore's niece. You have to be in Gryffindor." He replied.

I sighed. I didn't like Draco's sad face.

"Well, we can still hang out." I promised.

Again, Draco was excited, and Pansy was irritated.

"Just, pick up your own books next time." I added.

Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle showed up again, and I stood up.

"So I see this car is full. So I'll just push on." I told Draco.

I shut the door before Draco could object to it, and opened the door to the next car, which held three boys—one of which was my dear, dear brother! Scott was very attractive—like everyone in my family—and he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I let out a squeal of excitement, and though Scott looked pleased, he also looked a little embarrassed.

"MATTY!" I cried, and flung my arms around him.

"Lanni…" I heard him say. "So you're a witch then."

"Of course." I told him. "You didn't think you would actually be something I wasn't, did you?"

"I'm a boy and you're a girl." He said.

I frowned. "Now is that any way to treat me?"

"Who _is_ she exactly?" A cute blonde boy asked.

"This is my sister, Alana." Scott told him.

"Oh you did not just go there, Scottward." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Scottward?" A black-haired, dark skinned boy asked.

"I'm just kidding." I said suddenly, boring my eyes into his.

"Yeah! And she's just Lana." Scott said quickly.

"He's just Scott. So who are you two?" I asked.

"Carlos Zambini. My younger brother Blaise is coming this year to Hogwarts, so he'd be in your year." The black-haired boy said.

"People call me Peter Parkinson. My younger sister Pansy is coming this year too." The blonde boy told me.

"I just met her actually, she's following that Draco Malfoy kid around." I said.

"I see. Well he's a good kid." Peter told me.

"Yeah, so…don't you have any friends?" Scott asked.

"Um…not as of yet." I said slowly. "Will you guys be my friends?"

I batted my eyes and though Peter and Carlos looked like they were going to cave, Scott got up and started to shove me out of the door.

"Go make new friends. It's easy." Scott said.

"I love you, Matty." I sighed.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Lanni. Now get out."

I wandered down to find another compartment, and I found one with one of the red headed boys from the group at the train station that I had seen earlier, and the black haired boy from the bookstore.

"You know, I think fate is pushing us together." I told the dark haired boy. "I've seen you in the bookstore, at the train station, and now here. Mind if I take a seat? Everywhere else is full."

The boy smiled. "Have a seat."

I smiled, and closed the door behind me.

"So what's your name?" I asked the red headed boy.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He told me.

"I'm Lana. Lana Langston. Nice to meet you, Ron. And you?" I asked.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Harry."

We sat there for a few moments staring at each other, and then Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you know who he is?" He asked me.

"He's Harry Potter. He just said that." I said.

Was this Ron kid mental or something?

"Yes, but he's the only survivor of You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"Man, where are you from?" Ron asked me.

"New York City, New York. America." I said.

Ron looked relieved. "Oh. I get it now. Well, You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry and his parents, and succeeded except for killing Harry. Harry was just a baby and he got away with only a scar."

I was impressed. "Wow. I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

Harry smiled. "That's okay. It was nice that at least someone didn't know who I was."

"I know that it might be painful, but who's You-Know-Who, cause I don't know who." I asked.

Ron's mouth gaped open, and Harry smiled.

"I had that same reaction. You-Know-Who's real name is Lord Voldemort." Harry told me.

Ron shuddered at the name.

"No one says his name, though. He was the most powerful Dark Wizard there was." Ron said.

"Was?" I asked.

"Well, most say that he died, but some believe that he's still alive, living off of others." Ron told me.

I shuddered. "Oh."

"But don't worry, we're safe at Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

I smiled back. As a baby this kid was quite powerful, so what was he like now?

"Hey, you guys wanna see me turn my rat a different color?" Ron asked.

We nodded, and then a girl who was shorter than me opened the door. She had less curly and lighter hair than me as well, not to mention it was shorter. It was down around her shoulders, and mine was in a French braid at the moment.

"Have any of you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said.

"Neville? Like Neville Longbottom?" I asked.

Let me explain something here: Neville and I knew each other when we were _really_ little. He moved away when I was six, and I hadn't ever thought I'd see him again. This was turning out to be incredibly fun and full of coincidence.

She nodded, and then looked at Ron and her eyes went wide. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then."

She plopped herself down next to me, and we all looked at Ron.

"Sunshine, daisy, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron said.

We watched, but the poor rat only got shocked on the nose, and stopped eating the Jellybeans that Harry had graciously shared with us all.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good. Is it?" The girl asked.

"At least he tried. I don't see you doing anything." I told her.

"I only do simple ones myself." The girl said, ignoring me. "_Oculus Repairo_."

We watched as Harry's glasses got fixed before our eyes. I swallowed. She had made me eat my own words.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?" She asked, not really caring.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"And I'm Lana. Lana Langston." I told her.

"Pleasure." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." I told her. "Ron was just telling me why Harry was so famous. I see that you knew who he was."

"Who doesn't? Where do you come from?" She asked me.

"America." I said simply. "I didn't even know wizards existed until yesterday, and my own uncle is Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped. "You are the niece of Albus Dumbledore and you didn't even know that he was a wizard?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"Of course not." Hermione said quickly.

Ron was speechless.

"Ron, I'm not that special." I said.

"Your uncle is the greatest wizard of all time." Ron told me.

"At least the attention is off of me." Harry said.

I laughed, and Hermione stood up.

"You should change into your robes. I expect we should be arriving soon." She told us. "You have dirt on your nose. Did you know? Right there." She told Ron.

Ron reached up to touch his nose, and then she left the car, closing the door behind her. I opened the door and called to Hermione.

"Where do we change?" I asked her.

Hermione smiled. "I'll show you."

She led me to a room in the back of the train, and I changed there. I thanked her, and she smiled and left the room.


	3. Sorting and Snape

Once in my robes and off of the train, I looked around as I held Arwen and stroked her black fur. I nuzzled my face in her fluff, and backed into someone. I turned around, and it was Draco Malfoy. He smiled at me.

"Fate is on our side." He said.

I smiled. "I don't know about that. I think that I'm just not looking where I'm going."

Draco seemed crushed, but Pansy was very happy. If I kept being mean to Draco, then she had absolutely no competition. I just smiled, and patted Draco on the back. Now Draco was very cute, but he had an attitude that I didn't really like very much. Of course, maybe it was just that it reminded me of myself. I lie! Ha! I really liked Draco, and when I patted his back, I actually snuck a note in his pocket. Sneaky? Why, thank you, I am. I learned it from my brother.

We took a boat ride to Hogwarts, which is what the First Years always did apparently. I just sat close to Harry and Ron, and held Arwen to me so that she wouldn't catch her death and drown. Draco stole glances at me, but I just smiled at him, and then turned away, focusing my attention on Harry and Ron, because I didn't want Pansy to hate me for flirting with Draco.

Once at Hogwarts, a woman who called herself Professor McGonagall told us that there would be a feast after we were sorted. I was excited. It was a good thing that my parents had told me about the different houses and the Sorting Hat. I was hoping that I would be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like my mother or my father. Scott could stay his special self and be the only one in Slytherin for all I cared. I loved him—but not _that_ much. Now that we'd all be living together again, I didn't need to spend every day in a house with him during school.

We entered the Great Hall, and there were four large tables, at which students already sat. We walked up to the front of the room, and stood in a cluster around a stool. My uncle came to me and took Arwen from me, stealing a smile, and walked her to a teacher who kind of scared me. That teacher left the room and then came back without Arwen.

"It is time for you all to be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall told us.

She called us up one by one, we sat on the stool in the front of the room, and she set an old hat on our heads, which was the Sorting Hat. The student would then go to the appropriate table, and that table clapped for them. When it was my turn, I had come at the very end, being a new student on the roll.

"Lana Langston." McGonagall called.

I just sat on the stool. The real reason people were listening was because they were still soaking in Harry's presence. Well, that didn't bother me. The hat just sat on my head for a moment, thinking. It had taken about four times as long for me to be sorted as it had taken Malfoy. Finally the hat had decided.

"Much power and courage I see in you." The hat whispered in my head.

"Wow, you can talk." I thought.

"Yes, but only in your head." The hat told me. "Slytherin would be a perfect place for you. You are pure-blood, powerful, and cunning."

"I'm not so sure about Slytherin. Matty's there, but…" I admitted.

"You are of the most intelligent, so Ravenclaw could be your place." The hat suggested.

"My mother was in Ravenclaw, but I'm not so sure." I said.

"You _are_ hard to place, child. Maybe you belong with Hufflepuff. I see loyalty and caring that most do not have." The Sorting Hat was saying.

"I don't know. What about Gryffindor?" I asked.

"That power I sense in you _is_ also fueled by courage and boldness. You are Dumbledore's niece, very nice. Daughter of Samuel Dumbledore and Marcia Langston. Sister of Scottward Langston. My, my. Such power and bravery. I feel I know exactly what to do with you—exactly where you belong." The hat told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced.

The Gryffindor table cheered, and I sat down next to a very handsome looking young gentleman, and Harry. I stole a glance at Draco, who smiled at me. Even Scott gave me a thumbs up—neither of us wanted to be in the same house.

"Actually, Lana, could you please come back up here." My uncle said.

I stood up, and walked up to him. He set his hand on my shoulder and then held up a hand to silence the room.

"This is my niece, Lana. She moved here all the way from America, and I hope that you will make her feel welcome. Most of you met Scott, Lana's older brother, last year, and he's having a wonderful time." He told them.

I walked back to the table blushing, as there was another round of applause from all of the tables. I sat back down between Harry and the cute boy, and then the food appeared. Ron started to chow down, and Harry slowly piled food on his plate. I turned to the boy next to me.

"What do you recommend?" I asked.

He pointed to the chicken.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm Oliver Wood." The boy said.

"I'm—"

"Lana. I know."

I blushed. I was such an idiot. Dumbledore had already announced who I was to everyone. Sometimes family just really makes you want to scream. Though, I took a bit of the eating time to write a note, and I had cautiously kicked the note under the table to the Slytherin table, and Draco had watched, and picked it up. I smiled. That had worked rather nicely.

****

Percy, who I found out later, was Ron's older brother and a Prefect, showed us to our rooms. I had snuck off a bit, to see Draco. He found me, and we hid behind a statue on the second floor.

"I got your note." Draco told me.

"Yeah, I wanted to meet you after we got sorted to either talk about this whole us being friends thing, or this whole enemy thing. I mean now we're in separate houses, but I still want to get to know you." I told him. "I need new friends."

Draco smiled. "Well, I would like that too. Just, be careful around Pansy. She's not too happy."

I nodded. "Get back to your house, I need to not get caught on my first night here."

Draco nodded, and he went on his way, and I found my way to my Common Room, amazingly without help.

****

After a long nights sleep in the girl's dormitory, I woke up bright and early before anyone else, got dressed, and went downstairs to go and see my Uncle. I ran into Oliver, however, who was dressed in the ugliest, brightest, robes I had ever seen. I laughed.

Oliver turned around. "What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I was going to pay a visit to my uncle." I said.

He nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Quidditch practice." He answered.

"What?" I asked.

Oliver looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Is it a sport or something?"

"Is it a sport?!?" Oliver laughed. "It's only the greatest sport ever invented!"

I smiled. I really had no clue what he was talking about. I guess I would figure out sooner or later, but I was hoping for later at this point, though he was amazingly cute, and seemed to be attached to this…sport.

"Well, I really need to go and see my uncle." I said. "You can tell me all about Quidditch later."

"Of course." He said.

I left the room and hurried to my uncle's office. I didn't know how to get in though. I didn't even know where it was. Holy Cricket! I saw Hermione down the hall, and raced towards her.

"Hello, Hermione." I said.

"Hi, Lana." She replied.

"On your way to 'History of Magic'?"

She nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Aren't you already joining me?"

I smiled. "Yes, I guess I am."

We got through 'History of Magic', 'Charms', and 'Transfigurations' before anything exciting happened. And by exciting, I mean humiliating for Harry. When we got into 'Potions' class, we all sat down and I ended up sitting next to Hermione. Our professor was the same creepy man who had taken my cat!

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potion's Master." Professor Snape told us.

We all sat still, but Harry took out his quill and began to take notes. Snape cornered him and asked him a series of questions, in which only Hermione knew the answer, after he took role call. As with every teacher before him, he stopped at my name, and at Harry's. Harry was the _new celebrity_, and I was _the Headmaster's niece_.

After asking Harry the questions, Snape snapped at Harry. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

I stood up. "Professor Snape, with all due respect, Harry did nothing wrong."

Snape whirled on me, and his cold eyes blazed. "Miss Langston. I see that you need to exercise your cheekiness as well. I'll go easy on you because you're new to this system, but speak out of turn again, and I will take another point from Gryffindor."

I sat down, and swallowed. Creepy, much?

****

We went through the next double hours of potions like cats in a desert. When we thought we were finally free, we were dragged back in. My cooking skills had come in handy though, so I breezed past the cauldron part, but Snape kept taking points from Harry for no good reason. If I could finally talk to my uncle, I would put a stop to this.

I stood up again, and opened my big mouth. "Actually, Professor Snape, Harry wasn't watching Neville. Neville is just accident prone."

Snape glared at me. "Miss Langston, I warned you what would happen if you talked out of turn again."

Normally, Draco and his goons would just laugh, but Draco stood up.

"Professor Snape, Lana has no idea what she is doing. You should just let her off with a warning." Draco told him.

"Draco, I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles. Anyways, I know exactly what I'm doing." I said.

Snape smiled. "One point from Gryffindor."

I sat down, and then after a few more grueling moments, class ended, and I gathered up my things and left. Draco stopped me, and I sighed.

"What was that back there?" Draco asked me.

"Oh, you mean where I stood up for Harry?" I asked.

Draco nodded.

"I was watching out for my friends. I can handle Snape." I said.

Draco smiled, and I smiled back. "Okay. Maybe we should talk later."

I nodded. "I need to go. Harry and Ron are visiting someone now, and I'm meeting up with them after I see my uncle. I'll talk with you later Draco."

When I turned around, Pansy was in front of me. I groaned.

"Pansy, I don't have any time for you and your stupid little crush on Draco! Leave me alone and get out of my way!" I said.

Snape came out of the classroom and looked at Pansy, Draco, and I.

"Is there something going on here?" Snape asked us.

Draco shook his head and Pansy nodded.

"I see that we have a little disagreement among fellow Slytherins." Snape said.

I sighed. "I really need to talk to my Uncle."

"Well, not until I figure out what's going on here." Snape told me.

"I was just going to escort her to his office." Draco said.

"And I kindly told him that I could handle the walk by myself." I said sweetly.

"And I agreed with Lana." Pansy told Snape.

Well yeah, anything to be with her precious Draco. I couldn't care right now because no matter how cute he was I needed to see my uncle!

Snape nodded. "Well, be off then Lana."

"I will be off." I told him.

"And I'll go with you." Draco offered.

"Honestly Draco, I can go on my own." I smiled, and he backed off a bit.

"I think Lana can handle herself." Pansy said. "Or, I could go with her."

There was a nasty look in Pansy's eyes.

"Will you all just leave me the Hell alone? I just need to talk to my Uncle! It's not a world thing, it's a family thing, and I want you all to just leave me the...well alone!" I screamed.

I ran down the hall towards Dumbledore's office (even though I still didn't know where it was), and ignored Snape and Draco calling after me.


	4. Fitting In

"But Uncle Albus—" I began.

"Lana, dear, I have no choice but to take 5 points from Gryffindor." He told me.

I was pouting now. I had finally found my Uncle (actually _he'd _found _me_ wandering around aimlessly), and he had taken me to his office, which was really awesome. It had paintings everywhere that moved and talked, and there was a Phoenix called Fawkes. I had told him about my run in with Snape after class.

"Dumbledore, I'm sure that the child meant no harm." One of the past Headmasters said. (He was a Painting.)

I motioned to him and smiled. "See? I didn't mean any harm."

Uncle Albus laughed. "Lana, I have to be impartial, and you need to learn to be a little nicer to your friends and teachers."

"I wouldn't call Draco or Pansy my friends, and Snape had it coming. God, why does everyone love Matty more than me?" I whined.

Uncle Albus just smiled at me, and then took a newspaper off of his desk, and was going to toss it aside. It was moving! I had never seen anything like it, but then again, do paintings talk?

"That's Gringotts!" I said.

Uncle Albus nodded. "It was robbed earlier that day when Hagrid emptied it for me."

I looked up at him. "Hagrid? Does he rob banks for you? Do you rob banks in your spare time, Uncle Albus? Is Hagrid your accomplice?"

"He's the Games Keeper here at Hogwarts. You saw him with Harry in Diagon Alley." He replied. "And no, I do not rob banks. Neither does Hagrid. He emptied a vault for me."

"Oh. So, someone tried to steal what you already had emptied from a vault? Was it really important? Wait…was it the Sorcerers Stone?" I asked.

"How do you know about the Sorcerers Stone?" He asked me slowly.

"Well, the night we spent in the Leaky Cauldron, my dad was up late working, and I kind of had a nightmare and got up and went over to the table and picked up one of his strewn papers and one just happened to be on the Sorcerers Stone. I read about how it could be used to make the Elixir of Life. Then I kinda went back to bed because it was boring….and because I heard him stirring. He had obviously figured that he would wake up before me. I just recognized the vault number."

Uncle Albus nodded. "You are just like your father. Always trying to figure things out on your own. Well, it's a good thing that I have my hands on it. I have it hidden. Now you need to promise me that you will tell no one that it's here—not even your brother, all right?"

Uncle Albus looked very grave, indeed, so I nodded.

"I promise, Uncle Albus. And don't worry—I don't ever tell Matty anything anyways." I said.

With that, he sent me off on my way, and I ran into Ron and Harry, who seemed a little disoriented. They didn't look at me. I thought that I knew why too.

"I know about the robbery. Uncle Al—Professor Dumbledore told me." I said.

They turned around to me.

"So do you know what it was?" Harry asked me.

"No." I lied, shaking my head. "But Dumbledore told me that it was quite safe."

****

I woke up bright and early again, and saw Oliver down in the Gryffindor commons. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Ready to learn about Quidditch?" He asked me.

"Well, actually, I was wondering how you try out." I said. "Even though I still don't know what it is, or anything about it. And actually, I just kind of woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and walked down here, and you were here, so this is how this conversation started."

He stared at me a moment. "Do you normally talk this much?"

"Actually…n—yes. Yes I do. Actually, sometimes more." I said. "So…what were we talking about? I also have a short attention span."

He laughed. "You're a First Year. You have to be pretty special in order to make the team."

I frowned. "Schnizzlewitts and Shiitake Mushrooms."

He laughed again. "Is that some kind of code in America?"

I blushed. "No, it's just a way of expressing disappointment."

"Well, I can still tell you about Quidditch." He offered.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"There are seven players: 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, and 1 seeker." He said.

The words were going over my head. "What?"

He laughed. "There are also three kinds of balls: the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch."

"Okay, so each of the balls has to do with the players?" I asked.

He nodded. "You're getting there."

"Can I guess as to which ball goes where?"

Oliver smiled a dazzling smile. "Be my guest."

I thought about it for a moment. "The Bludgers will go with the Beaters, and the Quaffle sounds like the main ball, so it has to go with the Chasers since there are more of them, and that leaves the Keeper to defend hoops for the balls, and then the Golden Snitch goes with the Seeker."

Oliver's eyes lit up and I smiled.

"You are really smart! Are you sure that you didn't know what Quidditch was before?" He asked.

I blushed. "I promise. I've never heard of it in my life. It's just common sense."

"Yes, well, the Quaffle is handled by the chasers and put through one of the three hoops on either side. The keeper defends the hoops while the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from fellow players and occasionally knock them into players on the opposite team. Then the Golden Snitch is released during the game, and the Seeker who catches it first wins the game for that team, and awards them 150 pts."

I smiled. "Wow. That sounds awesome. Too bad I'm not that special."

Oliver smiled too. "Lana, you have a fair chance. If you're smart enough to put the balls with the players, then you're a pretty fast learner. It's the flying on the broom that you have to worry about."

"Speaking of Flying Lessons, we have them with Slytherin." I told Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "I saw that. Be careful, that Malfoy doesn't have the sweetest disposition you know."

I smiled, and thanked him and then watched as he, Fred, George and other team members went out to practice.

****

"How can you hate Malfoy?" I asked Harry.

"How can I not? He's so horribly rude." Harry told me.

"And he hates Harry." Ron said.

"He's never been rude to me since we introduced ourselves. There was that one time in the bookstore in Diagon Alley though." I protested.

"Well, you're a girl." Ron said.

I frowned. "What does that have to with anything?"

"You're a girl and he's a boy." Ron said again.

"Well, I'm also from Gryffindor and he's from Slytherin." I told him.

"Yes, but you're Dumbledore's niece." Harry said to me.

I thought about that for a moment. "So he's nice to me so that I won't tell on him to Dumbledore?"

"Don't listen to Ron. He's nice to you because you can be just as rude as him." Hermione said.

I turned around to her. Sad thing was that she was right.

"Well, it doesn't really matter I suppose because we have to take Flying Lessons with him." I told them.

"I really don't want to fly." Hermione said.

"I think it sounds thrilling." I admitted. "I've wanted to fly since I realized that witches and wizards were going to be taught how. I mean, as a child I always wanted to fly."

Harry beamed. "Someone else who wants to fly too. Though, I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy."

"I think that he's just all talk." Ron reassured him. "All Slytherins suck."

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily. "Not _all_ Slytherins suck."

"If you're talking about Malfoy—" Ron began.

"I'm talking about Matty! My brother's in Slytherin and he's perfectly all right!" I shouted and then paused and looked down. "Sometimes. I mean he has a knack for being mean. And sometimes he's really slow, and he kind of gets on my nerves about 80% of the time…"

****

At breakfast on Thursday, I got a package. I hadn't gotten one since I had gotten to Hogwarts, and it would be Halloween in a few weeks. I petted the owl, and opened it. It was a letter from my father.

_Dear Lana,_

_We hope that your time at Hogwarts has been wonderful._

_We have also sent you a small package, but your Uncle is_

_Holding on to it for you. Congratulations for being in_

_Gryffindor. Your mother, sister and I are very proud._

_Now promise to be a good girl, and obey the_

_Rules. I hope you've made many new friends, and your_

_Mother and I send our love, as does your sister._

_Your loving Father_

I smiled, and looked over at the Slytherin table as Draco gloated about his sweets, and then he smiled at me.

"Want one, Lana?" He asked me.

I smiled sweetly. "Sure, Draco."

Draco stood up and handed me a chocolate, and Pansy scowled at me. I thanked him, and asked if he would talk to me after Flying Lessons today. He beamed and agreed. When I turned back around, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at me. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked. "I _like_ chocolate."

"Did you see the look that Malfoy gave you?" Ron asked.

I shook my head.

"I was wrong. He just has a crush on you." Hermione said.

"Look, Neville's got something." I said, changing the subject.

We all looked as Neville took a small, beautiful ball out of a package from his Grandmother.

"It's a Remembrall." Neville explained. "Gran knows how forgetful I am, and if you hold it really tight, it tells you if you've forgotten something."

I smiled as the ball turned red. "Have you forgotten something, Neville?"

He nodded. "But I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Draco snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

"Draco!" I said.

Professor McGonagall was walking past and looked at Draco.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall." Neville said.

Draco dropped it on the table and shrugged. "I was just looking at it."

"He wasn't going to steal it." I said.

"Well, if Draco Malfoy is in your good graces, Miss Langston, then I have no reason to suspect him of the theft of this Remembrall." Professor McGonagall told me.

I squirmed in my seat, and asked to be excused. I went outside, and sat underneath a tree, hugging my knees to me. Draco found me, and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for standing up for me." He said.

I nodded. "I'm just hoping that you weren't really going to steal it. I feel like such a failure."

Draco took my hand and smiled. "Why?"

"Because I keep going against Dumbledore. I mean, I should be following the rules and not wandering around getting in trouble, talking back to teachers, hanging out with someone from Slytherin." I said slowly.

Draco nodded. "I guess you should be."

"But it's just not me. Of course, who is me anymore?"

Hermione came out, and Draco went back inside. She handed me a package.

"Dumbledore saw you leave, and told me to give this to you." She said.

I opened it, and beamed. It was a pin from my family. I put it on my robes, and from that day on, I ALWAYS wore it.

"Thanks, Hermione." I smiled. "Oh, hey Matty!"

"Hello, Lanni." Scott said. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Hermione. Hermione, this is my older brother, Matt—Scott. Scott." I told her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Scott." Hermione said, taking his hand.

He kissed hers, and she blushed.

"Get away from us, Matty!" I cried.

"Why do you call him Matty?" Hermione asked after a pause.

"Matthew's his middle name." I told her.

"Ah." Hermione said nodding.


	5. Fluffy Flying

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so here is more.**

**I will do apologies later.**

**FYI, I own nothing except my OCs.**

**=P**

****

At three-thirty that afternoon, I joined up with the rest of the First Year Gryffindors, and we went to take our flying lessons with Madam Hooch. She was a woman with short gray hair, and eyes like a hawk. I liked my first impression of her.

"Well, come on students, stand by a broom and yell 'UP' and then we'll have further instructions after the broom is in your hands." She told us.

When Harry and I said, 'UP', we were of the few that got the broom in our hands the first time. I don't know why, but I felt as powerful as Harry Potter at that moment. Then Madam Hooch taught us how to mount our brooms, and Ron and Harry snickered when she told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.

Neville accidentally kicked his broom into a very fast speed, instead of rising slowly and coming back down like the rest of us. His broom sped out of control, and he ended up breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, but not before threatening us.

"If I see a single broom off of the ground, the rider on it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She told us.

Just as Madam Hooch and Neville were out of sight, Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall and hopped onto his broom.

"Let's put this somewhere where Longbottom can find it. How about, up in a tree?" Draco asked.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled at Draco.

Draco smiled. "Why don't you came and get it, Potter?"

"Draco, just give it back!" I said.

I mounted my broom as Harry did, but Hermione ran to us.

"No! You heard what Madam Hooch said. You're going to get us all in trouble." Hermione told us.

"Hermione, Draco needs to be stopped." I said.

Harry just ignored her, and we took off at Draco. We hovered above the rest of them for a while, and then Harry mentioned that Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him. He tossed the Remembrall, and Harry took off after it, and made a swan dive, tumbling gently on the grass when he landed. I followed after him, a natural on the broom, and Draco just smiled as McGonagall yelled at Harry and I.

"HARRY POTTER!" She cried. "LANA LANGSTON!"

I turned around and swallowed.

"You two had the nerve…you two come with me now!" She said.

Harry and I went up to her.

"Harry, you were reckless. And Lana, what will Dumbledore say?" She asked me.

There was howling from the Slytherins, but when I turned and scowled at Malfoy, he quieted them down and we followed McGonagall into the building.

****

Instead of taking us to Uncle Albus like I thought she was going to, she took us to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Why is she taking us to Professor Flitwick?" I asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"You'll see soon enough, Miss Langston." Professor McGonagall told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" McGonagall asked him.

Could it be Oliver? I mean that's the only Wood that I could think of, and by the look on Harry's face, he thought it was something other than a person. Oliver came out and relief swept over Harry's face. Oliver smiled at me, and then looked curiously at Harry.

McGonagall took us to a room where Peeves was messing around, and she ordered him out. She then closed the door and turned to us.

"Wood, I've found you a Seeker." She said.

His eyes lit up, and then he looked from Harry to me. "Which one?" He asked.

I pointed to Harry. "He's the one that caught the ball in the air with excellent grace. He would be the one to catch the Golden Snitch. I just flew around on the broom. It was fun." I shrugged, beaming at him.

Oliver smiled and nodded, and McGonagall was impressed. Harry, however, was very confused.

"I see that you know about Quidditch." McGonagall told me.

I nodded. "Oliver told me some things."

"She put it together all by herself." Oliver insisted.

"Well, I was thinking Harry for your Seeker, and Lana here for a Chaser." McGonagall said.

"But he only needs a Seeker." I told her. "Katie and Angelina are the Chasers. Wait, that's only two. I guess I could be a Chaser."

Oliver smiled. "You're pretty special after all."

I blushed, and then Oliver walked around Harry and then me.

"They're both built for it, I say we give them training next week." Oliver told McGonagall.

"Sounds good to me." McGonagall said.

"And they'll need new brooms. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven." Oliver continued.

He was bubbling up with joy and I smiled.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about bending the First Year rule." McGonagall told Harry and I.

I gulped. "Maybe this is a bad idea. Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't bend any rules for me. He said he had to be impartial."

Oliver seemed to lose a bit of his glow.

"Miss Langston, this isn't a normal circumstance. I'm sure that your Uncle will understand. You should be getting back to class, Wood." She told him.

"We'll talk later." I told Oliver.

He smiled, and went back to class. Harry and I smiled at each other, and went to eat dinner with the others.

****

"You two are on the Quidditch team?!?" Ron asked excitedly.

"You make it sound like it's impossible." I said. "I was expecting to get expelled, but she took us to see Oliver Wood, and he said he would try us out next week."

"You two are First Years though! And Harry, you're the Seeker! That's the best position on the team!" Ron continued.

Harry blushed.

"He's right, Harry." I told him. "Seeker is the best position. The game rides on you, and I think that we all feel safe with that riding in your hands."

Ron and I smiled at him, and then Fred and George came up as Harry and I expressed to Ron that it was to be kept a secret.

"Well done you two! Wood told us that you guys made the team with flying colors." George told us.

"Yeah. We haven't won the Quidditch cup since Charlie left. But you two must be pretty good, because Wood was skipping around when he told us that you guys were joining. Especially Harry." Fred added.

I nodded. "He seemed really excited when McGonagall brought Harry of all people to him."

"Hey, he was very impressed with you too." George told me.

I blushed, and Fred and George excused themselves to catch up with Lee Jordan, to find a secret passage out of the school. As soon as they turned to leave, Draco came up to us.

"So when are you two heading out home?" Draco asked.

"Draco, give it up. You're only brave because you've got your friends to back you up. You were terrified when we were up in the air." Harry told him.

"I'll take you on anytime Potter. How about a wizard's duel? Wands, no contact. Wait, do you even know what that is?" Draco asked Harry.

"Of course he does." Ron snapped. "And I'm his second."

I was confused. But Draco was too busy sizing up Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe will be my second. See you at Midnight." Draco said.

Once he was gone, I turned to Ron, and so did Harry.

"What is a Wizard's duel? And what do you mean you're my second?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, the second takes over if the first dies." Ron said rather calmly.

"So it's a duel between wizards. I get that. But are they just shooting spells at one another?" I asked.

Ron nodded. "I don't think that Malfoy even thought that you would accept."

I smiled. "Yeah, he did seem kind of surprised. I think I should go have a talk with him."

Ron smiled. "Do you have a thing for Malfoy?"

I threw a biscuit at him. "As if, Ron."

I turned around to see Hermione behind me.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conservation." Hermione told us.

"Yeah, Draco and Harry and a duel. What's wrong with that?" I asked her.

"You two will be getting us all into trouble, I can't allow you to do that." Hermione said forcefully.

"Hermione, they'll be fine, because I'm going with them." I told her.

Hermione looked like she was going to scream. "But you're Dumbledore's niece! You shouldn't be gallivanting off with two hoodlums. You should be in your dorm not letting them be selfish enough to take away Gryffindor's points that I so graciously gave to us."

I smiled. "Chill out, Hermione. No one is going to get caught."

Hermione turned on her heels, and stormed off. Ron laughed, and I turned to them.

"Don't forget to make sure not to leave without me. I have a sweet side for the teachers that none of you have, and I'm not on Snape's bad side like Hermione, so you might need me." I told them.

They nodded, and promised to get me that night. I turned and headed out of the Great Hall, and met up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him.

Draco nodded, and Crabbe and Goyle headed off to the Slytherin House.

"Well, this whole Wizard's duel, what exactly do you do? I mean, I don't want either you or Harry getting hurt, so maybe you could just call it off." I said.

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. Potter and I need to battle this out once and for all. I mean, we have something against each other, and we need to settle it."

I nodded. "Well, I guess a wizard's got to do what a wizard's got to do."

Draco smiled, and headed off to the Slytherin House. I headed to the Dormitory and found Oliver looking over his homework from Flitwick.

"So is that hard?" I asked him.

He looked up, smiled, and shook his head. "Nope, it's pretty easy actually. I just have to get it done so that I can practice with the team. Congratulations by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks. I wasn't even trying."

"It was your first ride on a broom McGonagall tells me."

I nodded.

"Very impressive."

"Well, not as impressive as Harry. I mean, he has an eye for a Seeker." I said.

Oliver nodded. "I think we can win the Quidditch cup yet. Not to mention the House Cup. Unless, someone is going to do something that will take points from us."

He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Of course not. I'm just going to do my homework and then go to bed." I said innocently.

"Yes, and I was going to get help from her on mine." Hermione said from behind me.

Oliver smiled. "The Famous Hermione Granger needs help from Lana Langston, the new Gryffindor Chaser? Never thought that I would ever see that."

"She's actually really intelligent. She picks things up really quickly." Hermione said.

"I know. She figured out Quidditch from me just telling her the players and the balls." Oliver told Hermione.

I blushed. I was being teamed up on by two people. I just sat down with Hermione and we started on the homework, and I caught a few glances at Oliver, who was now working on homework from McGonagall.

****

At about 11:30 that night, I crept out of the dorm, and I ran into Ron and Harry. Hermione had followed me though, and once outside of the poster, she started scolding us.

"You?!?" Ron asked.

"Go back to bed Hermione." Harry said.

"You really don't care about anyone but yourselves do you?" Hermione asked us.

"Look, Draco and Harry are settling something." I protested.

"Well you guys just remember that I warned you while you're on the train back tomorrow. You guys are so—" She started.

But Hermione never finished her sentence. She turned around to see that the Fat Lady had left the portrait, so she was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Hermione told us.

"No, you're NOT!" Ron said.

"Just let her come. We can't let her stay here to get caught by Filch." I told them.

"Right. And when the four of us are caught, I will just tell him that I was trying to stop you guys." Hermione added.

We went down the corridor, and ran into Neville, who had been sleeping outside because he had forgotten the password. Harry told him the password, but Neville insisted on coming with us. That was all great and good, until we realized that Draco had set us up, and we were trapped between Filch and something that none of us really wanted to deal with.

"He had to have tipped Filch off." Hermione told us.

"Makes sense. Filch knows that someone is here." I turned around. "And I think that here is forbidden. Look."

Everyone turned around and saw the giant three-headed dog that was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to take my chances with Filch." Harry told us all, and we agreed.

When we rushed out of the corridor, we made it all the way to the Gryffindor tower, and Neville looked as if he was never going to speak again. We got inside because the Fat Lady had returned to the portrait. Neville went quickly up to bed, and Hermione and I turned to go to the Girl's Dormitory.

"What was a three headed dog doing in the School?" Ron asked.

"He was guarding something." I said.

"Yes, he was on a trapdoor. Didn't you notice his feet?" Hermione asked.

"I was too busy looking at his heads." Harry told her.

"Or did you notice, it had three!" Ron added.

"I'm going to bed before either of you comes up with another brilliant idea to get us killed—or worse, expelled." Hermione turned on her heels and went into the dorm.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said.

I shrugged. "We didn't ask her along."

"Well, somehow we have to get Malfoy back." Harry said.

Ron nodded, but I shook my head.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because, doing that is just sinking to his level." I told them. "Let's worry about the dog and the door tomorrow, and not Malfoy."

They nodded, and the three of us went to bed.


	6. Friends Forever

"Malfoy seems flabbergasted that we're still here." I told Ron and Harry the next morning.

They laughed, as we walked down the hall to breakfast. When the owls arrived, Harry and I got identical letters from McGonagall. They basically told us that we would be training with Oliver that night at 7. I was delighted. We had been bought Nimbus Two Thousands, but she didn't want everyone to see them.

I smiled at Dumbledore, who smiled back, obviously having bought mine for me. Sometimes I really do love my uncle!

As Harry and I were walking down the hall with our packages, Draco stopped us and took Harry's broom from him. Then he tossed it back.

"That's a broom, Potter. First Years aren't allowed them." Draco told him.

"Actually, Draco, Dumbledore bought me mine. Harry and I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team." I told him.

Draco's mouth gaped open. "But, First Years can't make the Quidditch teams!"

"Yes, well, they're better than some of the 5th years according to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Even Snape will admit that Lana here is a natural on the broom." Ron snapped. "And it's not just any broom, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Draco tried to smile to hide his jealousy.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick asked us.

"No." I said quickly. "We were just discussing brooms."

Flitwick smiled. "Well, Miss Langston and Mr. Potter, I have strict instructions for you two to not open those packages until later. What models are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands." I told him.

"Very nice." Flitwick said. "Now don't be late to class."

"We won't." I assured him.

He turned around, and went into the classroom, and I looked at Draco.

"Thanks for getting us on the team." I told him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "If you hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, we never would've made the team."

Draco looked defeated, and Ron laughed.

"So you think that those are rewards for breaking the rules?" Hermione asked us.

"I thought that you weren't talking to us." Harry said.

"Don't stop now. It's doing us all some good." Ron told her.

"Hermione, just ignore them. But yeah, we did get rewarded, and it was nice." I told her.

Hermione hadn't talked to us since the dog, and Neville just never wanted to go near it again. Hermione was angry because of what Ron had said, and turned on her heels and walked off.

"Ron, you shouldn't say things like that to her." I told him.

****

As it neared 7 o'clock, after dinner, I went upstairs and grabbed my broom. I hadn't opened it yet, but I wanted to fly in the stadium before Oliver came to train Harry and I. Hermione stopped me.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" She asked me.

I smiled, and unwrapped it. Hermione and I gazed at it. I knew absolutely nothing about brooms, but I did know that it was beautifully crafted. She smiled.

"Good luck." She told me.

I smiled back, and headed to the stadium. When I got outside of the Tower, I saw Harry heading to the stadium as well. I ran and caught up with him.

"You couldn't stay away either?" I asked.

He shook his head. We looked up at the lights around us, and smiled. It was beautiful. We mounted our brooms, and flew around for a few minutes, before Oliver showed up with a wooden crate under his arm.

"Come down you two!" He said.

As we landed, he smiled.

"McGonagall was right, you two are naturals." Oliver told us.

I blushed.

"So, tonight I'm going to tell you guys about the rules of the game. Lana already knows them, so I guess maybe only Harry needs to be here tonight. You two will be coming to practice three times a week after tonight." He told us.

I smiled. "Well, I know the just of the game, but maybe I should stay and make sure that I know the rules by heart. You don't want me slipping up now do you?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "All right, so there is a Quaffle that is handled by the Chasers, and put through one of those three hoops. Each hoop is worth ten points."

"So I am responsible for trying to put the ball through one of the other team's hoops to score, and also from keeping the Chasers on the other team from getting near the hoops?" I asked Oliver.

He nodded.

"So it's like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops?" Harry asked.

Oliver was confused. "What's basketball?"

"Never mind." Harry answered.

"Then there are the Keepers." I said.

Oliver nodded. "There is one Keeper for each team. They defend the hoops. I am the Keeper for Gryffindor. I fly around the hoops and make sure that the other team doesn't score."

"So there are 3 Chasers and 1 Keeper, and they all handle the Quaffle?" Harry asked.

Oliver nodded.

"So what are those balls?" Harry asked.

Oliver took out a paddle for both of us, and bent down near the box.

"Stand back." He told us.

He released the ball into the air, and it flew around, looking for someone to hit. It finally came towards Harry, who hit it away from him, and then as it came back, it went for Oliver, who jumped on it and wrestled it back into the box, securing it back in place.

"Was that a Bludger?" I asked him.

Oliver nodded. "They whiz around trying to knock players off of their brooms, so it's important that the Beaters are there to keep them away."

"So the Beaters handle the Bludgers." Harry said.

"I think you've got it Potter." Oliver told him.

"Have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked.

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "No, but we have gotten some broken jaws, head injuries, that sort of thing. But Harry, you're the Seeker. You don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers, all you have to worry about is the Golden Snitch."

"But what if the Bludger kills me?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, Potter, Fred and George are excellent Beaters." Oliver assured him.

Oliver opened up the small compartment inside of the trunk, and took out a small golden ball the size of a walnut. I beamed. It was so beautiful I couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

"Harry, you have to weave through Chasers and Beaters, in order to catch this. If you catch this before the other team's Seeker, then you get 150 points for Gryffindor, and will most likely win us the game. This is an important ball." Oliver said.

I smiled. "Harry can do it."

"Well, we won't practice with the Snitch now. It's too dark and we might lose it, so maybe Harry and I should practice with some golf balls." Oliver told us.

I nodded. "You and Harry practice. I'll see you all during practices this week."

****

Now that we had all mastered the basics, and now that I was busy with practice and homework, I saw Hermione and Ron less and less, and Harry more and more. I realized that I had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and that it was October.

On Halloween, everyone was in the spirit, and there was a rumor about a wonderful feast. Harry, Ron, and I were in Professor Flitwick's class, when he told us that we were going to try and levitate things. I levitated the feather on my first try.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I said, and I used my wand to make the feather float in the air.

"Well done, Miss Langston." Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione beamed, and then looked over at Harry and Ron who were doing it horribly wrong.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to put someone's eye out." Hermione told them. "Besides you're doing it wrong. It's Levi**o**sa…not Levio**sa**."

"Then why don't you do it if you're so clever!" Ron said.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione said, and the feather floated off of the table.

"Look class, Miss Granger has done it! You should learn something from Miss Granger and Miss Langston." Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

After class, I was walking with Ron and Harry. Ron was in a very bad mood.

"She's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends! No one can stand her." Ron said.

A figure bumped past us, and it was Hermione, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. I hit Ron lightly upside the head.

"You idiot!" I cried, and ran after her.

"I think she heard you." Harry told Ron.

"So? She must've noticed that she's got no friends." Ron told him.

****

I followed Hermione into the girl's bathroom, and stood there.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that. Ron can be really nasty sometimes." I said.

"He had no right!" She cried.

"I know, and trust me, I'm going to make him apologize." I told her.

She came out and shook her head. "No. He has to choose to do it on his own. Don't make him do anything."

"He was wrong. You've got a friend. I'll stay with you if you need it. Forget Afternoon classes. We're the brightest ones right? No one will really miss us...except maybe the teachers." I said.

She smiled slightly, and for the rest of the day we sat there.

When the feast was going to begin, I told Hermione that I would be back, but that I needed to talk to Ron and Harry. When I found them, Ron seemed a little sorry for what he had done.

"You made her cry. She's been crying all day." I told him.

"So you skipped classes to be with her?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes, what you did was really mean."

"But she's so bossy." Ron protested.

"No reason to say that too her." I told him.

Harry looked up at Ron and I. "Come on, you two are friends."

"I know that, but he needs to apologize." I said.

Ron nodded. "I do."

Just then, Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall.

"Troll! There's a troll in the dungeon! Just thought you ought to know." He cried. Then he fainted.

Everyone started screaming except Harry and I.

"Trolls exist too?" I asked.

Harry nodded, and Ron looked like he was going to clobber me.

"Prefects, get your Houses to their rooms, and stay there until you are noted further." Dumbledore said.

Harry, Ron and I were running out of the Hall, following Percy.

"Wait! Hermione!" Harry said.

"She doesn't know about the troll! We have to warn her!" I cried.

Ron sighed. "Fine, but don't let Percy see us."

We got away from Percy and I led them in Hermione's direction, when we saw the troll headed for the Girl's Bathroom, and Snape heading for the third floor without the other teachers.

"Where is he going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but right now we need to worry about Hermione." I told him.

We ran to the bathroom, and I walked right in. I whirled on them.

"I don't care if it's a Girl's Bathroom! Get in here and help Hermione!" I yelled.

The troll was the ugliest thing that I had ever seen. It was 12 feet tall, with lumpy skin, and short tree like legs. It had a club in its hand, and it was smashing through the sinks, trying to make its way to Hermione.

Ron got to work trying to distract the troll, while I ran to try and get Hermione to follow me out. Problem was that Harry and I couldn't get her to stand up because she was frozen in fear. Harry then jumped on the Troll's back, and I shrank down next to Hermione. We were doomed.

Harry shoved his wand up the Troll's nose, and then the Troll grabbed Harry off of his back and got ready to hit him with his club.

"Ron!" I cried. "Levitate his club!"

Ron looked terrified. "You do it! You're a natural!"

"Ron! Do as I say!" I screamed.

Surprisingly enough Ron did it with ease, and the Troll was knocked out. Harry retrieved his wand from the Troll's nose, and I got Hermione to stand up. Then the teachers arrived.

"What do you four think you are doing? Why aren't you in your Dormitories?" McGonagall asked us.

"Well you see, Professor…" I began.

"I came looking for the Troll." Hermione interrupted. "I thought that I could handle it because I had…read about them."

I was shocked. Hermione was taking the blame? But it wasn't her fault.

"If Ron, Harry, and Lana hadn't come when they did, I would probably be dead." Hermione finished.

I wanted to say something, but what?

"Well, Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your lack of judgment. But for you three, not many First Years can take on a fully-grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. Five points to each of you…for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall told us.

Snape had a bad cut on his leg, and he was bending over the Troll. Dumbledore motioned for me to follow him, and I did, feeling dread building up in my throat.

"Lana, you and I both know that there is something that has not been said." He told me.

I nodded. "Well, Hermione was crying and I knew that I had to save her. Since it was well…someone's fault that she was crying, Harry and Ron decided to help me. Then we defeated the Troll. As simple as that." I said quickly.

Uncle Albus smiled. "Lana, I will leave the points as they are, but next time, don't be so reckless, please."

I nodded. "Okay, Uncle Albus."

I hugged him for the first time since I had seen him, and then went off to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"We deserved more than 15 points." Ron said.

"Five, after you take away Hermione's points." Harry told him.

I smiled. "Why give us the points in the first place?"

Hermione walked up to us and smiled once we got through the portrait.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime. What are friends for?" Ron asked her.

We all shared a large smile, and from that point on, we were all the best of friends.


	7. Suspicious Behaviors

On the way to the Commons, Pansy showed up. I really didn't hate her _that _much.

"Lana." Pansy said shortly.

"Pansy." I stated.

"Can we talk?" Pansy asked.

I nodded. "Go on without me guys."

Hermione sent me a look, but then reluctantly went on after Harry and Ron and I turned to Pansy and smiled.

"First impressions are a killer." Pansy said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I must have given you a bad one, huh?"

Pansy shrugged. "I gave you one too."

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Draco." We said in unison.

We laughed, and for a moment I thought we were going to get along.

"Stay away from him." Pansy told me.

"You know, you have a good side, and I'd like to find it." I said.

Pansy nodded. "But I want Draco."

"We're 11. Boys shouldn't be this important." I said.

Pansy shrugged. "Yeah, well, Draco is a great guy…"

"With a powerful father, huh?" I asked her.

Pansy shrugged. "Not important."

"Obviously is to you. I mean, what if…Crabbe, let's say, was a prince. Would you go after him?" I asked.

Pansy thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah…as long as he didn't actually touch me." She answered.

Then we laughed again. So we could laugh about things, but we weren't going to be getting along for much longer.

"You know, this is interesting. How can people hate each other so much and laugh like this?" Pansy asked.

"You hate me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I thought I did."

"I thought I hated you too." I told her.

"You're too perfect."

"You're too cute."

"Draco likes you."

"You get to spend everyday with him."

Pansy and I shrugged.

"This you and me fighting thing is fun, though." I said finally.

Pansy nodded. "Plus…I just don't like you. It's like you have ties everywhere…your uncle is Albus Dumbledore. You're in Gryffindor."

I nodded. "And you're in Slytherin."

"Let's stick to our current agreement then." Pansy said quickly.

"Sure. All right." I told her.

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

And then I heard more footsteps and then everything went black. There were arms around me and I was being smothered.

"I just heard, Lanni! Are you all right?" Scott asked.

I nodded and then he let go and put each hand on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said.

I nodded, and then I kissed his cheek swiftly.

"Thanks for that, Matty. I love you too." I told him.

He smiled, hugged me again—only softer this time—and then he kissed my forehead and began to walk off.

"Matty?" I called after him.

"Yes, Lanni?" He asked turning around.

"I'm glad you're my older brother. Sweet dreams." I said smiling.

"Sweet dreams, lil sis." He replied, and we went our respective ways.

****

As November came, the weather got cooler, and the Quidditch season started. Oliver was working us to pieces making sure that we would win this match. In fact, he had scheduled a last minute practice, so we all had to get up pretty early that morning. But let's start at the night before.

We were walking outside, and Harry was trying to finish _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which Hermione had lent him, seeing as I had read the Quidditch books after Oliver and I had talked about it. We saw Snape limping, and he came and took the book from Harry.

"No library books allowed outside. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

He limped away and Ron turned to us.

"He made that up." Ron said.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg." Harry wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron muttered.

"Ron…" I said.

We went to go get Harry's book back, but Harry came back almost as quickly as he had gone in. He told us what he had heard.

"Snape let the Troll in on Halloween, and tried to get past the three-headed dog." Harry told us.

"No. I mean I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something that Dumbledore is trying to keep secret." Hermione protested.

"Come on Hermione, you just think that teachers are saints. I'm with Harry." Ron said.

"Well I'm with Hermione." I told them.

They all looked at me.

"Snape couldn't have let the Troll in. He was at the teacher's table the whole time during the feast. Quirrell, however, was not. He could have let the Troll in. How else was he the first to know? And the fact that the Troll was in the dungeon. What was Quirrell doing in the dungeon while we were all in the Great Hall at the feast?" I asked.

They shrugged.

"Well, I don't think that it's Quirrell. He couldn't do much of anything." Ron said. "Anyways, the Potion's room is in a Dungeon."

I shrugged. "Well, let's just get solid proof before we go accusing people of things."

****

The next morning, we all had to get up bright and early and go to eat and then meet up with Oliver, whom had a speech prepared for us.

"Oliver, is this really necessary?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Lana, you're going to be just fine. Now eat breakfast and meet me on the field."

He left the room, and Harry meandered downstairs, and Hermione and Ron followed close behind.

"You two are up?" I asked.

Hermione nodded, wide-awake. "It's just so excited!"

"I'm up to root you two on." Ron yawned.

I smiled, and we all went to the breakfast hall.

We sat down, and I ate hungrily, but Harry was just poking his food.

"Harry, you have to eat something." I told him.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied.

"Lana is right, you must eat. Playing on an empty stomach isn't very smart." Hermione said.

When we got to the stadium, we had to go to the changing rooms, and change into the bright robes that I hated so much.

"Okay men." Oliver said.

"And women." Said Angelina.

"And women." Oliver agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." Said Fred.

"The one we've been waiting for." George said.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart. We were on the team last year." Fred told Harry.

I personally wanted to hear Oliver's voice delivering the speech, but I guess that you don't always get what you want.

"Shut up, you two." Oliver said. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it. Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

When the team lined up and the Captains shook hands, my mouth dropped and Scott's eyes went wide—we were both Chasers for opposite teams.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"This sucks." Scott mumbled.

Then we smiled at each other, and then Madam Hooch had us mount our brooms, and told us to have a nice clean game. Then she released the Quaffle. Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and George's, was announcing the game.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor…a fine Chaser and quite attractive too…" Lee said.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor. She's belting up there and passes it off to Lana Langston a First Year, who just happens to be Professor Dumbledore's niece…She passes it back to Johnson, and…Slytherin Marcus Flint takes the Quaffle and heads for the hoops…he shoots and…an excellent save by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood. Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell gets the Quaffle and dives around Flint and…OUCH…hit in the head with a Bludger…Quaffle taken by Adrian Pucey of Slytherin, who is hit by a Bludger from…Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which. Nice shot anyways. Johnson gets the Quaffle and dodges a speeding Bludger…Slytherin Keeper Bletchley dodges, and…GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee announced. "Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey dodges two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards…Wait a moment…is that the Snitch?"

I saw that both Harry and Terrence Higgs of Slytherin had seen their Golden Snitch. I was rooting for Harry silently, and paying attention to the game. Marcus Flint got involved, and blocked Harry on purpose, almost knocking him off of his broom.

"Foul!" Screamed the Gryffindors.

"So…after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…" Lee was saying.

"Jordan!" Growled McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you…"

"All, right. All, right. Flint nearly kills Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter, but that could happen to anyone. The penalty goes to Langston, who puts it away with no trouble, and we continue to play with Gryffindor in possession." Lee said.

I watched as Harry's broom started to act funny, but maybe it was nothing. I went back to the game.

"Slytherin in possession…Flint with Quaffle passes Langston…passes Bell…hit hard in the face with a Bludger, hope it broke his nose…only joking Professor…Slytherins score…oh no." Lee said.

I turned to see that my eyes hadn't played tricks on me. Harry's broom was trying to throw him off! Fred and George were near him and tried to save him, but every time they got close to him, he would just go higher, so they backed off. Something happened, however, and Harry got back up onto his broom and went after the Snitch.

He sped towards the ground, and tumbled off of his broom, and then coughed the Golden Snitch up into his hand. We all cheered, except for Flint, who kept protesting that Harry had nearly swallowed the ball, not caught it. But he was dismissed, and Gryffindor won 170 to 60.

"Good game." Scott said as we were all on the ground.

"Thanks. You too." I told him.

****

Back at Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione were telling us what they had seen.

"Snape was jinxing the broom." Ron said.

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do something like that?" Hagrid asked.

"Because he tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him, and we think that he's trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding." Harry told him.

Hagrid dropped his teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Its name is Fluffy?" I asked.

Hagrid nodded. "He's mine…I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"That's top secret." Hagrid said.

I was blushing. I knew it all now! Fluffy was guarding the Sorcerers Stone in the Forbidden part of the school! But why was Snape trying to steal it? I was still convinced that Quirrell had done it. He was just too innocent not to suspect. But Snape had tried to kill Harry.

"I know, but Hagrid, this could be very important." I told him.

"Snape is a teacher, he would never try to kill Harry." Hagrid protested.

"I know a charm when I see one, Hagrid, and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione told him.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! Forget about what yeh saw. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!" Hagrid cried.

"Aha, so there's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry asked.

Hagrid was furious with himself, but now I had all of the information that I needed to figure out what was going on here.

****

That night, I was in the commons, talking to Oliver, because he was the only one who cared about the match as much as I did.

"It was amazing! I never thought that a sport could be that thrilling!" I exclaimed.

Oliver smiled. "You did very well. You and Angelina were the ones who scored us our points, besides Harry."

I blushed. "I was taught by the best."

Oliver blushed too. "Well, best be off to bed."

He got up and turned to leave, after saying goodnight. I sighed, and turned around to sit in the chair by the fireplace. Hermione came and sat down beside me. She smiled.

"What?" I asked her.

"You fancy Wood." She told me.

I blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only to me, because I'm a girl."

I laughed. "Yes, and a very good friend."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, you're a great friend yourself. By the way, I don't mean to crush you, but he and Alicia Spinnet are kind of together."

I nodded. I had seen them together a couple of times, but had really thought nothing of it. He was a 5th year anyways, so I hadn't been expecting anything.

"He thinks of me as a younger sister." I told her. "And I get that. There's 4 years difference."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I needed to talk to you about something else. Why do you suspect Quirrell?"

"Because he is just so innocent, and Snape is just so…well not very nice. If someone wanted to do this quietly, then why would Snape do it? He's the one that we would obviously suspect, so I just can't suspect him. Though he did jinx Harry's broom. But is it possible that Quirrell was jinxing Harry's broom and Snape was trying to save him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't see Quirrell well enough. And Snape tried to get past Fluffy."

"Maybe he was just stopping Quirrell. But that doesn't seem too likely."

"It doesn't make sense that you would have to go through Fluffy to get to Quirrell. But you bring up an excellent point, especially the Troll point that you brought up earlier."

"But we have more solid facts now pointing to Snape. So even though I still believe that it is Quirrell, I am going to help you guys through till the end."

Hermione smiled, and then looked very serious.

"You know something that Harry, Ron, and I don't." She said.

I nodded. "Dumbledore made me promise not to say a word."

"Can't you at least hint at it?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged. "You and I should go to the library and look up Nicolas Flamel in some books. I know where we might find him so that I won't be telling you what I know. I know he has something to do with the thing that Fluffy's guarding, but I don't know exactly what. But it's a strong connection, if Dumbledore trusted me with this information. Maybe he is the reason why Dumbledore is hiding it. Let's try it out tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, and the two of us went up to the Girl's Dormitory, and I blushed as I passed Oliver, who had come back down to get something.


	8. Girly Deception

Christmas was coming soon. Draco, in his somewhat brilliant attempts to make Harry miserable, came up to our table one day while Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess, and I was reading.

"So who's staying at Hogwarts unwanted while the rest of us are going home to be welcomed?" Draco asked, looking straight at Harry.

I had had enough. I slammed my book shut, grabbed Draco's hand, and dragged him out of the Great Hall. He looked at me stunned at first, and then he smiled slyly. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Draco, if you want me to still like you, then stop making fun of Harry. He's been through enough, all right?" I said.

Draco nodded, and stroked my cheek. "I'll do it because you told me to."

I smiled. So I could get my way if I wanted it. Now, I hadn't gotten over Oliver yet, but nothing was happening there, and Harry and Ron were my best friends, so I couldn't even think about that.

"Draco, look, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are my friends, and if that bothers you, then maybe I shouldn't have even dragged you out here."

Draco smiled. "Look, Lana, if they're your friends then that's your affair, but Potter and I don't like each other, in fact we hate each other."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

"So, if you still want to try this, then you're going to have to realize that your friends and my friends can't be friends with each other."

"All, right, we'll give it a try. On one condition."

Draco smiled. "And what's that?"

"You tell me what's up with Pansy."

Draco laughed. "She follows me around. Fancies me."

I laughed too. "Fancies you? Who would do a thing like that?"

Draco pushed me lightly, and then smiled.

"So how about we meet here tonight at 9:30?" He asked me.

"But I would have to sneak out then." I protested. "We'd get into trouble."

"You went with Potter for the duel remember?"

I nodded. "I did. All right then. But no setting me up. I don't like Filch. He scares me."

Draco laughed, and then I headed back into the room, where Ron and Harry were laughing about something, stopping when I sat back down and picked up my book.

"What?" I asked.

"Malfoy actually blushed. He totally fancies you." Ron said.

I blushed. "Whatever."

"I agree with Ron. You almost have Draco whipped." Harry hinted.

"Hey, now…I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. I would never just string him along and then crush him when you wanted me to. That's just rude." I told them.

Hermione came up. "What's rude?" She asked me.

"They want me to get Draco to like me, and then use him for their benefit." I explained.

Hermione shook her head. "Not important you two. But Lana, I took your advice this morning, and looked in the library, but I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"Oh. Well, how long until you leave to go home?" I asked her.

"I leave tomorrow." She said.

I nodded. "Well, I think that maybe we should spend some time with you, Hermione, and Harry, Ron, and I can look over the break."

Hermione smiled. "I like that idea."

****

After hanging out with Hermione I looked at the clock, and realized that it was 9:15. I had to get out of the Dorm if I was to meet up with Draco. I pulled on my shoes, and headed out. I ended up on the third floor on the right wing, which was of course, forbidden. Well, the entirety of the third floor was forbidden.

Draco stepped out of the shadows, and smiled.

"So you actually came." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I said I would."

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about your Christmas plans." He said slowly.

I smiled slightly. "I'm staying here. My parents cancelled my plans, and won't tell me why. They'll be back for the second week of break though; too bad Christmas is the day before they get back. My sister even got sent to be with the Weasleys for a bit. Dumbledore seems to think that I should stay here with Matty though."

Draco was blushing now. "Well, maybe you could come and meet my parents. I asked if I could invite you and they said that it would be just fine."

I blushed. "Draco, I don't know what to say. I mean…I guess I should ask Dumbledore about it. He is my guardian right now. But only for the first week."

Draco smiled. "Just tell me tomorrow morning."

"I will." I promised.

We parted and I got into the Commons and I slowly tried to creep up the stairs.

"Where were you?" A familiar voice asked.

My heart skipped a beat, and I turned around.

"Well, Oliver, I was out taking a walk. I'm sad that I can't play Quidditch for a while. Nerves, you know." I said.

It came out a lot more steadily and true then it had sounded in my head. I smiled at him, and he returned it. I felt horrible. I was lying to Oliver Wood of all people. I wanted to take it back. Of course, I had taken a walk, and it was nerves. Then why did I feel like such a horrible person?

"Oh, well I was just sitting up thinking about what I'm going to do." Oliver told me.

I sat down next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents cancelled my plans at the last moment. I was trying to figure out what to do. I mean, Alicia is going away, and now no one will be here." He said.

I wanted to shout that I would be there, but I had promised Draco that I would ask Dumbledore to go with him this break. I was at a loss of what to do now too. 5th year, I reminded myself. A 5th year that had a girlfriend. I just smiled in the end.

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm doing either. Chelsea and I were going to spend Christmas with our mother and father, but something came up at the last minute and I can't go and see them. They wouldn't tell me what exactly either. It was just really important." I admitted. "I could be going with a friend, or staying here like Dumbledore suggested. Something very strange is going on."

Oliver smiled at me. "It's easy to talk to you."

I blushed. "Right back at ya."

"So no hard feelings or issues between us?" Oliver asked.

I was confused.

"I heard you and Hermione a while back."

"Oh. Trust me, Oliver, I'm 11, and I'll get over it." I hugged him, and then went up to the Dorm. Alicia was standing there, smiling at me.

"You know what, you're something else." She said.

I smiled. "Whatever you say. Thank you."

****

The next morning, I woke up bright and early and ran down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

"Walk, Miss Langston." Professor McGonagall said from her classroom.

I slowed down a bit, after smiling at her, and then I found my Uncle, on his way to his room.

"Uncle Albus!" I called.

He turned around and smiled. "Lana!" He said.

He led me up to his office, and then he handed me a Jelly Bean. I popped it into my mouth, and then spit it back out onto my hand.

"YUCK! What is this?" I asked.

Uncle Albus laughed. "It was a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean."

I nodded. "Well, it tasted like grass."

I scratched my tongue with my fingers, and then looked at my Uncle. He smiled, and spoke first.

"You came to ask me something."

I nodded. "Can I spend Christmas with Draco and his family? Just the first week since my parents are gone?" I asked. "Then I would go and spend the second week with my parents, and my sister."

I had decided beforehand not to skirt around the issue.

"Well, I don't trust Draco, but I trust you." He told me.

"Thank you." I said. "So may I?"

He smiled and nodded. Wait! He had nodded! I beamed and jumped up, hugging the old man.

"Thank you, Uncle Albus! Thank you! I promise, I'll send owls with messages a lot. I will have great manners, and I'll watch my mouth!" I said.

I ran out, and listened to him laugh his hearty laugh. When I got down the staircase, I ran right into…Hermione.

She smiled. "You seem happy."

I nodded. "I'm going somewhere this break."

She frowned. "I thought you guys were going to look up Nicolas Flamel."

I shrugged. "Well, I was invited to go somewhere else, and I kind of forgot. Anyways, without you, how do you think that I will get them to help look it up?"

Hermione laughed. "You're right. Well, you should go pack. I'll help you."

****

After I was packed, I went to go find Draco. I was in my traveling robes, and I bumped into him outside of the portrait while he was grabbing his things.

"Lana!" He beamed.

"Hi. Dumbledore said that it was all right, and so I already packed, and I just came to tell you that I could come. It's short notice I know—"

Draco set his fingers on my lips. "Lana, just get your things, and I'll meet you out front at the train."

I smiled, and went back to my Dorm. The only rest that I was going to have was on the train to meet Draco's parents. I grabbed by belongings, and as I was going out of the portrait, Ron and Harry showed up.

"Where are you going, Lana?" Ron asked.

I blushed. I couldn't lie to them, they were my friends. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I'm going away for the Holiday." I said slowly.

They laughed.

"We can see that." Harry said.

"We thought that you were only going away for the second week." Ron said.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie, and I refused to lie, but I didn't want to tell them the truth either. To my surprise and pleasure, Hermione showed up. She handed me a letter.

"Guys, she's going to miss the train. Now go, Lana, and have a good time." She said.

"Thanks, Hermione." I hugged her, and then Ron and Harry, in that order.

I hurried down the hall and out to the train station. I hugged Dumbledore goodbye again, and he promised me that he would send an owl to my parents telling them where I was going to be. I smiled, and then turned around to see Draco waving at me.

"I'll send an owl the moment that I get there." I told Dumbledore.

"You do that." He said. "And don't forget to send me a few letters to tell me how things are going. I might even send an owl of my own. And Scott seems a little uneasy about this—he trusts Mr. Malfoy, but he loves you and he cares."

I smiled. "Just don't tell Harry and Ron."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, That would be an interesting conversation. 'Lana went to spend the first week of the Christmas Holidays with your arch rival.' I see how that would go over."

I laughed. "Thanks, Uncle Albus."

I boarded with Draco, and we found a car in the back of the train. As soon as I sat down, I smiled. I was finally resting. I had been running around the school all day long. I finally looked over at Draco, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so cute." He said.

I blushed. "Well thanks, you are too."

I reached into my pockets, and found the note that Hermione had given me. I took it out and smiled. Draco looked at me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's just a note from Hermione." I smiled.

Draco leaned back on the seat. He was looking at me funny.

"Draco, Hermione is my friend."

Draco nodded. "I know that. Take a moment and read it to yourself. While you do that, I'll take the time to find the note Pansy wanted me to give to you."

I froze. "Pansy wanted you to give me a note?"

Draco nodded.

I opened Hermione's letter, and smiled.

_Dear Lana,_

_I know where you're going, but don't worry,_

_I won't tell Harry or Ron. I'll be sure to send_

_You an owl sometime, but now I need to come up with_

_Some story for you. I don't want to see the looks_

_On their faces when they find out where you were._

_But let's not think about that now. You have fun, and_

_Tell me all about it when you get back._

_Love Hermione_

I folded the note back up and as I put it back into my pocket, Draco handed me the note from Pansy. He smiled at me, and then I opened Pansy's note and swallowed.

_Lana,_

_So you have stolen Draco's heart? Well,_

_I don't know how long that will last. Draco and_

_I are both from Slytherin, and you're some_

_No good, lousy, Gryffindor, who just happens_

_To be related to Albus Dumbledore. Well,_

_When you get back, watch yourself._

_Pansy_

I sighed, and folded the note back up and handed it to Draco. He tried to get my attention. I smiled, and then he held it up to me.

"Go ahead." I told him. "Read it."

After Draco had read it, he tried to give it to me, but I refused to take it. He nodded, and stuck it into his pocket.

"Well, Pansy won't do anything to you while I'm around."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I decided to forget about Pansy's threats, and Hermione's knowledge of my little trip, and focus my attention on having a good time.

"Thank you so much for inviting me on your trip. Harry, Ron, and I were just going to sit around and look up things for the first week." I admitted.

Draco laughed. "Well, we're going to hang out at home. Father wrote and said that there would be snow, and I'm looking forward to it. Especially since you're coming too." He blushed.

I smiled. "Well, I love snow, so this will be awesome. I also took the liberty of having Dumbledore send presents to your family. I was up all last night thinking about it, just in case. My parents are a lot wealthier than I had thought, and so I had a brainstorm of ideas. It is just you and your mother and father right?"

Draco laughed and nodded.

"Good, because I hope that I came up with the perfect thing for all of you. Anything else that I need to know about?" I asked him.

Draco smiled. "That's very thoughtful."

"Well, I'm looking forward to actually doing something, and I'm determined to be the best guest that I can be."

"You'll have your own room."

I smiled. "Awesome."

Just as I was going to ask Draco something else, the door swung open. It was Pansy, of all people.

"So, Lana, having a nice time?" She asked.

I had forgotten that we had to wait for the train stop to get picked up by Draco's parents, which I must admit, I was nervous about.

I smiled and nodded. "Who wouldn't have a nice time with Draco?"

Draco smirked, and Pansy just set her hands on her hips.

"You know, Pansy, you're interrupting a private conversation." Draco said.

I was shocked, and Pansy was too. She pouted, and when Draco just ignored it, she left, slamming the car door behind her.

"I'm impressed. You just told off your biggest fan." I told him.

Draco faked a hurt look. "I thought that you were my biggest fan."

I blushed. "I can't beat Pansy in the Draco Fan Club."

Draco laughed. "I guess that's true."

After a moment of awkward silence, Draco stood up and excused himself from the car. He had to use the Little Boy's Room. After he left, Hermione snuck in. I smiled, and hugged her.

"So did you read my note?" She asked.

I nodded. "Thanks so much. I'm just dreading the day that they find out."

Hermione smiled. "I won't let them find out. You and I can come up with a good enough story. I mean it's not like they'll ever find out anyways."

I laughed. "True. So what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you had to get home right away, and then I excused myself." Hermione blushed. "Then they followed me and I said that your Great Aunt died and you had to go spend time with your Great Uncle."

I laughed. "That is beautiful. Only problem is keeping it like that. I'm going to have to act all sad and stuff, and then Dumbledore. I hope he'll just keep a straight face when it comes up in conversations."

Hermione laughed, and then Draco walked in on us, and smiled. Hermione was flabbergasted, but smiled back and left the car.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Well, she's just not used to you being so nice." I told him.

Draco smiled, and sat next to me instead of across from me the whole way to the next Train Station.

**Note: This is not a Draco story, but he does have a significant part in the first two volumes.**


	9. Malfoys and Langstons

When we got off of the Train, Draco and I looked around for his parents. Problem was, I didn't know what they looked like. Then I saw a tall man with blonde hair like Draco's though it was past his shoulders. The woman next to him was very pretty, and Draco had her nose. They waved at us, and I followed Draco over to them.

"Draco! It's good to have you home for Christmas!" His father said.

I smiled as Draco embraced his mother and father. They looked at me, and smiled.

"Well, my son has good taste. I would like to know more about you." Draco's mother told me.

I smiled. "I can answer absolutely any of your questions."

"I hear that you are Dumbledore's niece." Draco's father said as he led us away from the train.

I nodded. "And I'm an American."

His mother stopped smiling. "Well, you don't act like one."

I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Well, Lana, have you ever used Portkey?" Draco asked me.

I shook my head. "What's a portkey?"

Draco smiled and took my hand. "It's a way of transportation since we can't apparate."

"Apparate?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'll explain everything when we get home."

So we took a portkey, and then walked the rest of the way to Draco's house, and all of my belongings amazingly made their way there. Draco showed me to my room. I walked in and smiled. It was beautiful. There were lace curtains and a nice end table and large canopy bed. The room was filled with blues and greens, and there was a crystal chandelier.

"Wow, Draco. It's beautiful." I said.

He smiled. "Glad you like it. Now, get dressed. I'm sure you don't want to wear your robes all week."

"Speaking of that, what kind of clothes should I have brought? Fancy, not fancy? Jeans? Slacks? Dresses? Skirts? Blouses?"

Draco laughed. "Lana, just be you. If I like you, then my parents will like you."

"Okay."

****

So that night I wore a T-Shirt with a butterfly on it, and flare blue jeans. Then I pulled up half of my hair in a bun, and let the rest of it hang about my shoulders. Other than that, I just applied lip-gloss, pulled on my flip-flops and I was done.

When I came out of my room, I overheard Draco's parents arguing about me.

"She's Dumbledore's niece, so how can we trust her?" His mother was saying.

"If Draco trusts her, then why shouldn't we?" His father asked her.

"Because she's from America."

"So? Draco fancies her, so we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't know if I can. She's in Gryffindor, she's got Albus Dumbledore as an uncle, and she's probably a mudblood."

I couldn't listen anymore. Maybe I had made a huge mistake. I crept down the stairs slowly, and then went out the back door. I was hoping to be alone out there, but Draco was out by the pool. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You look really nice." He told me.

I noticed that he was wearing slacks and a nice green button up shirt. He had nice shoes on, and I looked down and realized that I wasn't as cute as he was. I should probably change before dinner. Draco could tell that I was distraught, and he offered me a seat under the tree.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Your mother doesn't like me." I told him.

He shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I heard her say so. She doesn't trust me, and she thinks that I'm a mudblood, whatever that is."

Draco looked like he had just been slapped. I stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'm going to go change for dinner." I said.

"You look fine like that."

I shook my head. "You and your parents look really nice. I look casual. I'm going to go put on a skirt and a blouse."

"Your brother…Scott…he's a pureblood and your full brother, right?" Draco asked.

"Look, this whole 'blood' thing isn't clear to me, but Matty's my full brother, and my dad is a wizard, and my mother a witch. We all have very magical backgrounds." I told him.

We had a very nice dinner that night, and I could tell that Draco had had an argument with his mother, because she was super sweet to him and me at dinner. Then I went to bed and had a very nice rest.

****

The rest of the week was full of very nice winter days. It snowed that night, and when I woke up, I saw beautiful snowflakes floating outside my window. It was Christmas morning, and an Owl arrived from Dumbledore with my presents for the Malfoys.

I got a white long sleeved dress from Draco's mother, a few ribbons and hair scarves from Draco's father, and a beautiful diamond encrusted locket from Draco.

"Draco it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

Draco blushed. "It was nothing, really."

I smiled and thanked them all. Then they opened my gifts. I had gotten Draco's father a black staff with a metal eagle head on top, his mother a diamond bracelet, and Draco a ring with two snakes on it, one devouring the other.

Draco's father got a tie from his wife, and black leather gloves from Draco. Draco's mother got a necklace from her husband, and a pair of earrings from Draco, while Draco's father gave him a new broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, and his mother gave him a serpent pin.

As we exchanged 'Thank Yous', a small Elf looking creature came into the room carrying hot chocolate. He bowed to us and I smiled at him.

"Hello." I said.

The creature looked at me. "Dobby must say Hello to the young mistress."

I laughed. "You're very cute."

Draco took his and my hot chocolate form the creature, and then ordered him out of the room.

"Nice hired help." I said slowly.

Honestly, I thought that the poor creature could've been spoken nicer to, but it wasn't my house, so I couldn't really complain. I left little presents for him, and they all ended up missing, and the creature would send me little smiles.

"You are sweeter than my masters." He had told me one day. "Even the young master has become nicer."

Earlier that week I had also taught Draco how to make snow angels and snowmen, and we had numerous snowball fights. The most memorable day besides Christmas was the day before the night that I had to pack to go back to Hogwarts.

I threw a snowball at Draco, and it hit him square in the back of the head.

"Draco, for liking to start fights, you can't win at this." I laughed.

He threw a snowball at me, but I ducked and it hit the tree. He smiled, and ran at me, pinning me to the ground. Then he took a handful of snow and dropped it on my face.

"No fair! You cheated!" I cried.

I pushed him off of me and we sat there laughing. Then I wiped the snow off of my face and flung it at Draco. He smiled at me and blushed.

"This week has been really fun."

"Yeah. It's too bad that we'll be going back to Hogwarts. We'll be mortal enemies again."

Draco frowned. "We don't have to be."

"But you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will still hate each other. At least you, Harry, and Ron."

"But does that mean that we can't be friends?"

I smiled and shook my head. "We can be friends."

After dinner that night, I packed, and I spent one last night in the beautiful room that I had been sleeping in for the past week. I smiled and had good dreams that night.

When I woke up the next morning, it was bright and early, and I wore the outfit that I had changed into the day that I had arrived. I was excited to be going to see my parents. And then it would be off to Hogwarts again. Spending time with Draco had been fun, but I was looking forward to seeing my parents and Chelsea, and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione again.

At the Train Station, Draco's parents each gave me a hug goodbye, and then I boarded the Train. I was off to see my parents.

****

When I got off of the train that time, my parents ran to me, and so did Chelsea, so I was suffocated with love from my parents, and my little sister—not to mention Scott.

"I love you too, guys." I told them.

They beamed, and then we grabbed my things, and piled into the car.

"So how was your first week at the Weasleys?" I asked Chelsea.

"Awesome. Ginny is totally cool." She told me. "Where were you?"

"I was at the Malfoys." I said.

"The Malfoys?" My father asked.

He didn't seem too pleased.

"Yeah. I met Draco Malfoy at school, and then I spent the first week at his house. Dumbledore said that he would send you an owl and tell you where I was." I explained.

"Was there anything suspicious about them?" My father asked me.

"Well, his mom didn't like me very much. His father was kind of weird, but Draco stood up for me. They had a House Elf, which I do think is wrong. Shouldn't they have rights too?" I asked.

My mother smiled. "At least you thought about that."

"So you spent a week with the Malfoys?" My father asked.

I nodded. "Who's stupid and slow now, Dad? Is there something wrong with that? I mean, they were very nice to me, and Draco and I had a blast. They didn't do any dark magic or anything, which is what people are afraid of at school."

"Nothing, Lana." My father said quickly.

I was confused. He was acting really weird. What was up with him?

"Draco Malfoy is actually a very powerful Slytherin." Scott spoke up.

"Is he?" My mother asked.

"Yeah. Not more powerful than me, but he's got power and spunk." Scott explained.

"Plus attitude coming out the kazoo." I laughed.

Scott laughed too, and then he poked me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I cried.

"He behaved himself?" Scott asked, and I just nodded.

"Okay. Oh, I got you all presents!" I said.

I took out a bracelet for Chelsea that I had made out of transfigured beetles, and a collage of pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, for my mother and father, and I got Scott a green pin with an emerald on it. They were very happy, and then we pulled up to our house. Still very much Muggle, if you ask me, but really nice.

I walked inside and set my stuff in my room. I had missed my posters of Muggle Actors, and bands, and wow, I had gotten very used to saying the word, "Muggle". Chelsea came up and sat on my bed.

"So, Draco Malfoy. Who is he?" She asked.

"Just some guy at school." I said.

"Dad seemed to be uneasy with the name 'Malfoy'."

I nodded. "He did. There's probably something about Lucius that we don't know, and that dad won't tell us."

Chelsea nodded. "Hey, at least we can do things together next year."

I smiled. "Yeah. That will be awesome. You can meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"And Draco."

I laughed. "Yeah, since you'll never let that go."

"Well if you and Scottward can like him, then so can I." Chelsea said.

That night we had a wonderful family dinner, and Chelsea, Scott and I opened the presents that we hadn't gotten to open until now. We had all gotten sweaters from mom, and dad had gotten us books on the Ministry. I slept peacefully that night, and I missed Arwen. Random thought, but I did. She was with Oliver at that moment in time. I missed Oliver too. All right, I'll stop now.

****

For the rest of the week, I kept up with feeding the dogs, cats, hamsters, and fish, and Chelsea, Scott and I had tons of snowball fights. None of us even thought about my going back to Hogwarts after Christmas break.

I had just been pelted with a snowball.

"Chelsea! You had better not come out where I can see you!" I told her.

She did though, and I hit her in the face with a snowball. Like always, she started to cry, because a snowball to the face hurts really badly. I ran after her, and slumped in the chair.

"Be more careful with your snowballs, Lana." My father told me.

"I know, dad. I'll be more careful next time. I didn't mean to pelt her in the face. It was all clean fun until I hit her because I aimed badly." I said.

"It wasn't nice!" Chelsea said.

I sighed. "I said I was sorry."

My mother smiled. "Sibling rivalry."

"More like Sister rivalry." My father told her.

I smiled. "More like it."

"So, Lana, how has school been?" He asked.

I smiled. "It has been a totally awesome experience! I love it! I already wrote and said that I was in Gryffindor, but I'm best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I learned about Muggles, and Portkeys, and how to transfigure beetles into beads."

My father smiled, and hugged me.

"That's wonderful, Lana." He said.

I beamed. "Thanks Dad. And to think that what I used to be most worried about was math! Now I have to make sure that I don't hurt someone too badly with a spell."

He laughed. "Yes, that's important."

"Want to have a snowball fight?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure. But I'll win."

"I doubt it!" I cried.

I ran outside, grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it at him, but he ducked, and pelted me with one. I tried again, but missed again. Needless to say, he won.

"Wow, you're a great shot, Dad." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks. Now let's go in and get some hot chocolate."

"Sure thing."

"So how has school been for you Scott?" Dad asked as we all sat down and drank hot chocolate.

"Pretty good, Dad. I have the highest grade in Potions as always—at least in my year—Lanni's starting to be the best student ever. It's kind of annoying to know my lil sis is outshining me." Scott said sipping his drink.

"Oh get over it!" I told him. "Just watch—pretty soon Snape will be begging me to help him _teach_ his classes."

"Severus isn't like that." My mother said.

"You're right, Marcia." My father agreed. "He wouldn't mind telling you you're great though—he seems to like our family."

My mother blushed, but nobody said anything more about it.


	10. Forbidden

The second week was by far the best week of Christmas Break. Chelsea, Scott and I had bonded more, and Scott and I had spent quality time with our parents. They dropped us off at the train back to Hogwarts, and I saw Draco and introduced him.

"Dad, this is Draco. Draco, this is my father." I said.

My father shook Draco's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"And this is my mother, and my younger sister Chelsea, and you already know Matty, my older brother." I told him.

He shook their hands as well.

"Pleasure." Draco said.

"Same." My mother told him.

I beamed. They liked him, and that was a good sign.

"Well. We need to go and board the train." I said. "I love you all."

I hugged and kissed all of them, and then Draco, Scott and I boarded the train. Draco and I even sat in the same car as last time, and Pansy came to see us—Scott was sitting with Peter and Carlos.

"So how was your Christmas Draco?" She asked, completely ignoring me.

"It was great! Lana and I had a wonderful time. Show her the locket I gave you." Draco said.

I took the locket out of my shirt, and showed it to her. She gasped, and yet she couldn't help but stare at it.

"It's gold too." I told her. "White gold."

She was speechless.

"I can't help but wear it always. I haven't taken it off since Christmas morning, which was the beginning of last week." I smiled at Draco.

I was having just a little too much fun making her feel badly. Maybe I had spent too much time at Draco's house, where Dobby had been ordered around and spoken to rudely. I needed Hermione. I excused myself, and went looking through the compartments until I found Hermione sitting by herself.

"Hi, Hermione." I said.

She looked up and smiled at me, and we hugged.

"How was your break?" She asked me.

"It was fun. Yours?"

"Great! Mum and Dad say 'hi'."

I smiled. "Well, I had a very surreal experience. Draco even bought me something."

I showed her the locket and she beamed.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe that Malfoy gave you something like that!"

I nodded. "I was amazed too. I would like to keep this a secret from Harry and Ron as well."

Hermione nodded as well. "Yeah, I'll help you with that."

"I spent time with my sister, and my brother, mother and father too. My father was acting weird though. I guess maybe it's just because Draco is a Malfoy, but there is something he's not telling me." I told her.

She smiled. "Parents can't tell you everything."

I nodded. "You're right. Dad beat me at a snowball fight."

Hermione laughed. "Your father beat you in a snowball fight?"

I nodded. "He did."

"That's great."

****

When Hermione and I got back to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron asked me about my Great Aunt. I just told them that the funeral was sad, and that Christmas was still worthwhile. Hermione backed it all up with random facts. I recounted everything for Hermione, and then she decided that we should still be looking for Nicolas Flamel in the books from the library. I nodded.

Before that, however, we wanted to unpack. Hermione and I went to the Girl's Dormitory, and I bumped into Oliver, who was petting Arwen. I had asked him to look after her. I had completely blocked him out of my mind while I was at Draco's, but I had thought about him at my house. Funny how things work, huh?

"Hi, Oliver." I said.

He smiled, and hugged me. "Welcome back Lana. I was sorry to hear about your Great Aunt."

I just smiled as best as I could. He wasn't supposed to hear that side of the story! Now I had lied to Oliver Wood. I started to cry, and ran into my dorm.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Hermione asked me.

"I lied to Oliver." I said.

Hermione sat on my bed and hugged me. "Lana, it's all right. No one ever has to know. Just go out there and talk to him. He really wants to see you."

I wiped my eyes and nodded. When I got out of the room, Oliver opened his arms, and I hugged him. He rested his head on mine, and smiled.

"So how was your break?" He asked me.

"It was nice." I said. "Yours?"

"It would've been better with my best Quidditch player."

"Harry was here, though."

He smiled, and I blushed. He had meant me.

"Oh." I said. "Thanks."

He sat on the couch, and I followed him. I sat down next to him, and he took my hands. He smiled his dazzling smile at me, and I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Well, yeah. You need to feel better."

I smiled. "Thanks, Oliver. You're the best."

I hugged him again, and then I looked up at him. Wow. His eyes were amazing, and that smile stunned me. He seemed to notice, but being a 5th year with a girlfriend, he kissed my forehead, and then stood up.

"If you ever need anything, Lana. Just tell me, and I'll be there for you." He hugged me again, and went up to the Boy's Dormitory.

I was screaming in my head. Draco and Oliver. One was my age and very sweet when he tried to be, and the other was amazing and wonderful, and four years older than me. I just slumped back to bed, and lay there petting Arwen, thinking.

****

The next day, Hermione and I went in search of Harry and Ron.

"We found it. I had checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione set a large book on the table and dust went in swirls.

"That's light?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him.

"Yes, and I figured out that Nicolas Flamel would be mentioned in something with History, so we checked the History section, and it was there." I added.

Harry smiled. You know, he has a nice smile too. Not as gorgeous as Oliver's or as sly as Draco's, but it was so cute! Back on schedule now. Hermione read off the little section about Nicolas Flamel and I sighed and smiled.

"Finally. Now I can freely tell you what Dumbledore told me the day that Gringotts was robbed. Nicolas Flamel invented the Sorcerers Stone, and gave it to Dumbledore to protect here. Dumbledore then used Fluffy and other spells and enchantments to protect it." I explained.

"So now Snape wants to take it." Harry said.

I sighed. They were never going to let that go, but hey, I had no choice but to let them think that.

"So, now we just need to figure out how to stop Snape from getting to the Stone." Hermione said.

"That would mean getting past Fluffy, which means that we need Hagrid." I told them.

"Well, then lets go see him." Ron said.

"It's getting dark out so we're going to be breaking curfew." I reminded them.

Hermione smiled at me. "Well, then let's get this over with."

We ran out to Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door. He opened it up, and kind of looked at the four of us funny.

"What are yeh all doin' here?" He asked us. "I've got no time feh visitors."

He began to shut the door.

"We know about the Sorcerers Stone!" We all said.

Hagrid immediately opened the door back up.

"Well, come on in." He said.

Hagrid was especially weird today. He was wearing an apron, and had oven mitts on his hands. There was a cauldron heated in the fireplace, and Fang was sleeping in the corner. I petted him, and looked over at the cauldron.

"Hagrid, what's in there?" I asked.

"That's not important, Lana. Hagrid, Snape is going to steal the Sorcerers Stone." Harry told Hagrid.

"Again with this Snape business. The Stone is well guarded." Hagrid insisted.

"By spells and enchantments?" I asked.

Hagrid nodded.

"So, what are you doing Hagrid?" I asked again.

Hagrid took a very large egg shaped thing out of the cauldron, and set it on the table. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"I know what that is! But, Hagrid, how did you get it?" Ron asked.

"Got it off a guy down at the pub." Hagrid said.

The egg began to hatch, and the most adorable dragon hatched out of it.

"Hagrid, is that, a dragon?" Hermione asked.

I was amazed. "A dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback, that is! My brother Charlie works with them in Romania!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hi, Norbert." Hagrid said.

"Norbert?" I asked.

"Well he's got to have a name don't he? Aw, look, he knows his mummy." Hagrid rubbed Norbert's chin, and the dragon coughed fire on his beard, which Hagrid hastily put out. Then Hagrid looked up at the window.

"Who's that?" He asked.

We all turned to the window just as Draco ran away from it.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

As we were walking into the building, Hermione and I just acted as natural as possible.

"Malfoy? Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's bad." Ron said.

We looked up and saw Draco with Professor McGonagall. I swallowed. The teacher that loved me the most was looking at me with the most disappointed look on her face. Draco was smirking, until he looked at me.

"All of you know that it's against the rules to be out after hours. I think that all five of you will be joining Hagrid in detention. Plus, ten points from each of you." McGonagall said.

"Wait. The five of us?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were, you too were out after hours. You will be joining your classmates in detention." She said sternly.

Ron and Harry were laughing, and Hermione was smiling. I was just glad that since Draco had gotten us detention, he would have to serve it with us.

****

When we went for detention, Draco stayed close to me. Filch led us out to Hagrid and said something about us going into the Forbidden Forest.

"Used to be that detention was served in the dungeon, hanging by their thumbs. God I miss the screaming." Filch said.

I decided to move away from Filch, and walk between Draco and Harry, instead of Filch and Draco. That at least solved that problem, but then we came to Hagrid, who was sad.

"You're not still going on about that dragon, are you?" Filch asked Hagrid.

"Dumbledore's sent Norbert off to Romania." Hagrid told us.

"But that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him?" Hagrid asked.

Filch rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, man."

"I have work to do in the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid told us.

"I thought that was just a joke." Draco said. "We can't go in there. First Years aren't allowed. And there are…" There was a howl. "…Werewolves."

I swallowed. "Werewolves are real?"

Draco grabbed my hand and I took it, but I let go when Harry and Ron looked over at me.

"I'll get over it." I said.

Hagrid led us to the edge of the forest, and broke us up into two groups. Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, and Harry, Draco, and me. Draco insisted on having Fang.

"All, right, but I should warn you. He's a bloody coward." Hagrid told us.

Draco gulped, and so did I. I didn't want to be in the Forbidden Forest with a cowardly dog, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy who hated each other and…actually, I was the best at magic in all of my classes, so maybe I would be all right.

I thought that before I saw a hooded figure feeding on a unicorn. The most terrifying creature I had ever seen was feeding upon one of the most magnificent creatures I had ever seen. Before I had time to soak in the whole situation, Fang ran away, and Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me away. After a moment or two, I realized that Harry was still back there, and I stopped.

"Come on!" Draco said.

"No. We have to go back for Harry!" I told him.

Draco sighed. "Fine. We'll go back."

I smiled at him. He was actually going to help me to save Harry? We ran into Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione on the way back, and when we met up with Harry, a Centaur was standing next to him. My jaw dropped.

"You are one of the most magnificent creatures that I have ever seen." I slowly walked over to him, and held out my hand, which he took and kissed. I blushed.

"Thank you, Lana." The Centaur said.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"You are the niece of Albus Dumbledore. I saw you when you were a baby. Still a very bright child. I expect great things from you." He told me.

Then he left, and the seven of us, including Fang, went back up to the castle. That was enough excitement for one night. I had questions to answer after wards though.

****

"Were you holding Malfoy's hand?" Harry asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why would she be holding Malfoy's hand?" Hermione asked them.

"When the Werewolf howled, I saw Malfoy reach for her hand." Ron told her.

"Aha! Malfoy reached for her hand! And what did she do?" Hermione asked.

"She took her hand away…" Harry said.

I smiled. "I guess that answers your question."

Ron nodded. "But, you just seemed like it wasn't that big a deal until Harry and I turned around to you."

"And then he dragged you away when we saw Voldemort tonight." Harry added.

Hermione, Hagrid and Ron shuddered at the mention of his name. I just sat there.

"Well, I can't help it if Draco drags me somewhere. Even if I had known that it was Voldemort…" Another shudder. "…How do I really stop Draco from dragging me away when he's scared? I personally would have stayed if I had known that it was Voldemort." I told them.

"Stop saying his name." Ron said.

"Sorry. I just mean that Harry's my friend, as are all of you, and if I had known that he was truly in danger, I would have stayed. Even Draco couldn't have kept me away."

Hermione smiled at me, and winked, which no one saw except Hagrid.

"Anyways, Lana is the one who forced Draco to go back for you Harry. Without her, we wouldn't have known that you were in trouble." Hermione told him.

Harry beamed, and I blushed.

"Lana. Hermione. I never realized how close you two were." Hagrid said.

"Of course, Hagrid. When Ron made fun of me and I cried in the Girl's Bathroom for the rest of the day missing my classes, Lana stayed with me. She even forced them to come back and save me from the Mountain Troll. I would be a very different person without her." Hermione said.

I beamed. "Hermione is the best friend that anyone could ever have." I blushed and looked over at Harry and Ron. "And so are Harry and Ron."

"Yes, but Hermione is a girl, so you two can talk about things you would rather not talk with us about." Ron added.

"Exactly." Hermione said.

We smiled at each other, and Harry and Ron dropped the subject.


	11. Getting to the Stone

The next morning, was the day that we knew that…Snape…ugh…was going to try and steal the Sorcerers Stone. Harry had convinced us last night that he wanted the stone for Voldemort. Ha! I said the name! We were in potions that day getting ready to take our final, and I was busy taking notes, and stealing glances at Draco. He, on the other hand, was just gazing at me instead of paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Miss Langston." Snape bellowed at the moment that I was stealing a quick glance at Draco.

I looked up at him and smiled, but it didn't even faze him.

"Show the class how to make the potion that I have just described." He said.

"Okey Dokie Smokie do the Hokey Pokey." I smiled.

I got up and put all of the ingredients needed into the cauldron, stirring it as needed, timing it just right, and then when it was done, I put it into a bottle and put a cork in it. I beamed and handed it to Professor Snape, who had realized that he hadn't caught me off guard. He was speechless, but that didn't last long…when does it ever?

"Sit down, Miss Langston." He finally said.

I took my seat, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco were beaming at me.

"10 points to Gryffindor for the best made potion I have seen in many years." Snape said suddenly. "Even Mr. Langston isn't as good as this."

I was shocked. Snape never gave out points to Gryffindors. I beamed again, remembering what he had just said about Scott, and thanked him.

"Just sit there and be quiet or I'll change my mind." Snape told me.

The rest of the class went smoothly for me, and Snape didn't call on me again.

****

While Ron, Harry, Hermione and I were walking around after one of our other finals, we heard Hagrid playing a flute, and something snapped in Harry's head.

"We have to go see Hagrid, NOW." Harry told us, and broke off into a run.

"Why?" Hermione and I asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and he just happens to get one from a stranger down at the pub?" Harry asked.

We all ran after Harry, and Hagrid stopped playing his flute and looked up at us.

"Why hullo. You got time for tea?" He asked us.

"Yes please." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "Hagrid, we're in a hurry. What did the stranger you won Norbert off of look like?"

"I dunno. He had his hood up the whole time." Hagrid told him.

"Well, did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I did mention that after Fluffy a dragon's a piece o' cake." Hagrid said.

I knew where Harry was going. The hooded figure that had given Hagrid the dragon egg that hatched into Norbert had been Quirrell…I mean Snape…trying to figure out how to get past Fluffy, so he could get his hands on the Sorcerers Stone!

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Of course! How many three headed dogs have you seen even outside of Hogwarts? But I told him that you just play him a bit of music and he falls right to sleep…" Hagrid looked horrified. "…I shouldn't have told yeh that! Where are yeh goin'?"

"Thanks, Hagrid." I called back.

We ran into the castle, and then ran through the halls.

"We have to find Dumbledore." Harry said.

We ran into Professor McGonagall instead, though, right outside Dumbledore's office.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately." I told her, before Harry could.

"Well, I'm afraid that he's not here." McGonagall told us.

"Not here?" Harry asked.

"He got an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left ten minutes ago." She said.

"Look, Professor, it's about the Sorcerers Stone." I told her.

She had not been expecting that. She dropped her books, and did not pick them up.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"We just do." I said.

"We know that someone is going to try and steal it." Harry added.

When we all nodded, she seemed to calm down slightly, and she picked the books up off of the floor.

"I don't know how you four came to this conclusion, but be rest assured that it is well guarded. Now go out and enjoy the sunshine." She told us, hurrying down the hall.

Needless to say that we did not go out into the sunshine.

"Snape is going to steal the Stone tonight. He knows all that he needs to know, and now Dumbledore is out of the way. We have to be ready tonight." Harry told us.

We all turned around. Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon." He said.

We just stared at him. I tried to smile, but it failed.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He told us.

"We were just…" Harry began.

"People will think you're…up to something." He said.

"We'll go outside now, Professor." I said sweetly.

Snape seemed to soften, but then remembered that we were Gryffindors.

"Any more nighttime wanderings, and I'll personally make sure that you're all expelled." Snape told us as we headed out of the school.

"We need a plan." I said, once we were on the steps.

"Hermione, go watch Snape. Just hang out outside of the Teacher's Lounge." Harry told her.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You can pretend you're waiting for Flitwick. You know, because you're afraid you got a question wrong." Ron said.

I nudged him lightly.

"Shut up." Hermione told him, but agreed to go.

"Ron and I will wait out on the third floor." Harry said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm going with Hermione."

Harry smiled, and the four of us went off to do our thing. Hermione and I were waiting outside of the Teacher's Lounge when Snape showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Snape asked us.

"Well…" I began.

"We were looking for Professor Flitwick." Hermione told him.

Snape smiled. "I will get him for you."

Snape disappeared inside and brought Flitwick out for us. Hermione and I hadn't expected that.

"Um…" Hermione said.

"We were afraid that we may have done something wrong on the exam. It's driving us insane." I explained.

Flitwick told us that Hermione had gotten 112% on her exam and I had scored 115%.

"There is no reason why you two should worry. You're the brightest First Years that I've seen in many years." Flitwick told us.

We blushed, and went off to the Commons, where we found Ron and Harry. They told us about their encounter with McGonagall, and we told them about ours with Snape and Flitwick.

"She would take points from her own house?" I asked.

"You got 115%?" Ron asked me.

Hermione nodded. "And I got 112%."

"She was furious." Harry answered me.

"We're not on the same topic." I said.

"We have to go and stop Snape tonight." Harry managed to say.

We gasped.

"But after what McGonagall and Snape said? We'll get expelled for sure if we're caught!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then we can't get caught." I told her.

"But can all four of us fit under Harry's invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"All four of us?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're certainly not letting you go alone!" I cried.

Harry smiled at us, and we decided to meet up later that night.

****

That night, Hermione and I grabbed dark sweaters and skirts. We sat out in the commons away from Harry and Ron, and started flipping through books that might have enchantments in it that we would possibly have to break. Harry had his flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas, because he hadn't felt like singing.

After a little bit, Ron grabbed the cloak, and the four us were heading out, when Neville came out of the shadows and stood in front of us.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked us.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry said, putting the cloak behind his back.

"You're going out again." Neville said.

I smiled. "No we're not. What makes you think that?"

"You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble again. I won't let you." Neville protested. "Besides, you're always telling me to stand up to people."

Ron blushed. "I didn't mean us."

"I'll…I'll fight you." Neville said. "Even you, Lana."

"Neville…when we fought when we were younger, who always won?" I asked him.

"You." Neville said slowly. "But I'll fight you."

I turned to Hermione. "Should you, or should I?"

Hermione took out her wand.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione said.

Neville went stiff as a board and fell to the ground. I hurried over and turned him over. He was looking at us in horror.

"It's just a full body bind." I assured them.

"I'm sorry, Neville." Hermione said, the first to leave.

"Really sorry, Neville." Harry said.

"We'll explain everything when we get back." I told him.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said.

We all got underneath the invisibility cloak, and hurried to the third floor, where we opened the door that led to the room, which held Fluffy. Ron wanted to kick Mrs. Norris down the stairs, at which point I covered his mouth and stomped on his foot. He cringed in pain.

When we got in there, Harry put the flute to his lips, but really wasn't playing a tune, so I took it from him. Three years of flute lessons should pay off. I played a soft lullaby for Fluffy, and he fell off to sleep. Then we went through the trap door, landing on a strange plant of some kind.

"Lucky this plant was here." Ron said.

"Lucky?" Hermione asked.

The plant began to move, and bind us all. We all began to struggle, except Hermione, who sat still, and then fell beneath the plant.

"You have to relax!" She called. "If you don't, it'll only kill you faster!"

"Kill us faster?!? Oh! Now we can relax!" Ron cried.

I took Hermione's advice and then landed beside her, and Harry followed along again. Ron was not relaxing.

"Stop moving, Ron!" I called.

"It's Devil's Snare! Let me think." Hermione said. "Professor Sprout had said something about Devil's Snare liking the damp and dark."

"And not the light…" I said.

"That's it! _Lumos!_" She cried.

A bright light came from her wand, and then Ron came tumbling down. He brushed himself off and looked around.

"Lucky we didn't panic." He said.

"Lucky Hermione paid attention in Herbology." Harry told him.

We pushed on, and came to a large room that was filled with little flapping things, and a broom in a spotlight. There was a door on the other side of the room, and Ron and Hermione ran for it, but Harry and I gazed at the broom.

"_Alohomora!_" Ron yelled, trying the door. It wouldn't budge.

"You have to get the key…" I said slowly.

Harry looked up. "Those are the keys."

"We're looking for an old one." Ron told us.

****

"That one, there! The one with the broken wing!" Harry cried.

"Go get it Harry." I told him.

I joined Hermione and Ron at the door, and we watched as Harry went after the key. It was at a loss, though, and Hermione, Ron and I saw the other brooms. We mounted them, and all went after the key from different sides. Harry finally caught the key, and we all went through the door and shut it.

It was pitch black. We walked on a little more, and then light flooded the room and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was a giant chessboard.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We have to play our way across." Ron told us.

"Great." I muttered.

"Now no offense, but none of you are very good at chess…except Lana, who beat me when I challenged her. We're going to have to take the place of four black pieces, and I'll be in charge of moving things." Ron said.

"All right." Hermione, Harry and I agreed.

I became the Queen, Hermione was the Kingside Castle, Harry was the Kingside Bishop, and Ron was a Knight.

"Do you think that this will be like real wizard's chess?" Hermione asked before we began.

"Let's see." Ron said.

He ordered a pawn to move adjacent to an opposite pawn, and the pawn got up and destroyed ours. We all gulped.

"Yes, Hermione, this is _exactly_ like wizard's chess." He said.

We played our way around until Ron and I saw the only way to win the game.

"I won't let you Ron." I told him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I have to sacrifice myself." Ron said slowly.

"Ron, no! You can't!" Hermione cried.

"Look, you guys have to go and get Snape. Now let me do this." Ron told us.

Ron moved the Knight in front of the Queen, and she took her sword, and stabbed the horse, throwing Ron off. Hermione and I wanted to help him but Harry yelled at us.

"Don't move! We're still playing." Harry said.

He put the King in Checkmate, and then the three of us ran to Ron. He was unconscious.

"I'll stay with him." Hermione said. "You and Lana keep going."

I ran my fingers over Ron's forehead. "Be careful, Hermione."

She nodded.

"We have two trials left to go. We've done Sprout's, Flitwick's and McGonagall's, which leaves Snape's and Quirrell's." I told Harry. "Hermione and I have been figuring it all out along the way."

"Just hurry, you two." Hermione said.

Harry and I went on through the next door, and saw a dead Troll. It was obviously Quirrell's trial. The smell was too much to handle. We moved on, and came to Snape's trial, which was a room with weird bottles. Once we stepped into it, purple fire blocked the exit we had come through, and black fire blocked the exit that we wanted to go through.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Here's a piece of parchment." I told him.

I picked up a piece of parchment off of a table and read it out loud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither Dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I sighed. "It's a logic puzzle. Okay, so this is going to take some thinking. Everything that we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and the other safely through the purple."

"But which is which?" Harry asked.

I looked at the paper. "The smallest one will get you through the black flames."

Harry picked it up and looked at it. "It's only enough for one of us to go through, it's not even a swallow."

I smiled. "Then you're going by yourself, I suppose. This one will get me back through to Hermione and Ron."

I picked up a rounded bottle from the table, and then, with tears in my eyes, I hugged Harry tightly.

"Be careful, Harry. I don't want anything to happen to you." I told him. "You're a great wizard."

"Not as great as you and Hermione." He said, blushing.

"We're just book smart. You're the brave one, and your friendly to everyone." I told him. "Just be careful, Harry."

I drank the contents in the rounded bottle, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "But it feels like ice. I should leave before it wears off."

Harry nodded, and with on last glance, I turned and found Hermione and Ron.

"We have to get onto the brooms and go back the way that we came." I told her.

Hermione nodded. "Is Harry going to be all right?"

I nodded. "We didn't have to fight the Troll, and the potion was easy. Now, I'll carry Ron, and then we need to go to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

I picked up Ron and mounted the broom. Hermione and I dropped Ron off with Madam Pomfrey, and then sent an urgent letter to Dumbledore before wringing our hands waiting to hear from Harry.


	12. Have a Nice Summer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Last chapter of Volume One.**

**Volume Two up soon.**

**Gotta get it into chapters.**

**=P**

****

"Lanni!" Scott cried, and ran over to me.

"Don't kill me, please!" I said as he embraced me.

He laughed, and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead swiftly.

"Now look here little one, you are building too much of a reputation for yourself. Maybe we should talk about this. Mum and Dad are going to freak, and I can't have you dying while I'm supposed to be watching over you." Scott explained.

"I know, Matty, I know." I told him.

"So promise me that you'll be more careful, okay?" He asked.

"I promise." I said slowly. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Good to hear it." Scott said.

****

Hermione and I had been sitting by Ron's side, when Harry was brought in. He was unconscious too. Ron woke up and we all hung out around Harry's bed for a while, before Madam Pomfrey kicked us out, and told us to go get some sleep. We slept that night, but first thing in the morning we got dressed and ran to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until Professor Dumbledore is done speaking with him." She told us.

We sulked back up to the top of the stairs, and sat there, until Harry came out in his robes and looked up at us.

"You all right Ron?" He asked him.

Ron nodded.

"And you two, Lana and Hermione?" He asked.

"Never better." Hermione told him.

"And we see you're in tip top shape too." I added.

We all smiled at each other.

****

That night was our last feast at Hogwarts. We would be going home for the summer. I was actually quite saddened by that. I was going to miss Hermione, Harry, and Ron, not to mention Oliver, Uncle Albus, and Draco.

I had started to cry when we were entering the Great Hall, and Uncle Albus had to hug me, and tell me that it would be all right. I headed to go sit with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Oliver, and then Dumbledore took his place in front of us.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore began. "Hopefully all of your heads are a little fuller than they were. You have all summer to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: Gryffindor in fourth place with two hundred and sixty-two points, Hufflepuff in third with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw in second with four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin in first with four hundred and seventy-two."

There was a storm of cheering and stamping from the Slytherin table, and many people from Gryffindor didn't even clap for them. I couldn't help it because Draco glanced at me—not to mention my brother was in Slytherin, so I kind of had to show some family love—even if I wanted to be the victor.

"Yes, well done Slytherin. But, I have last minute points to award, taking recent events into account." Dumbledore said.

The room went very silent, and the Slytherins stopped smiling…especially Snape.

"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess I have seen these many years…Fifty Points." Dumbledore said.

Ron was blushing, and Percy started bragging about him.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril…Fifty Points." Dumbledore continued.

Hermione buried her face in her arms, and I applauded for her. We were one hundred points up.

"Third, to Miss Lana Langston for the use of cool logic in the face of fire…Fifty Points." Dumbledore smiled at me.

I was speechless. Fifty points? I even caught Draco smiling slightly, except that it meant that we were now at four hundred and twelve points. Scott was really proud too, and started bragging about me to his Slytherin friends.

"Fourth, Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage…Sixty Points." Dumbledore told us all.

As we all clapped for Harry, we realized that we were now tied with Slytherin at four hundred and seventy-two points. Then Dumbledore held his hand up for silence, and we looked at him.

"Bravery comes in all kinds. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to…Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore announced.

We all started screaming and cheering, and almost smothered Neville with hugs.

"Now if my calculations are correct, I think that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the green Slytherin banners became maroon Gryffindor banners. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

We all cheered some more, and then feasted and went off to bed. It was such a marvelous night, that I would never forget it.

****

The next morning, we all checked our scores on our Final exams before getting ready to board the train home. Hermione and I had obviously gotten the best grades out of all of the First Years, and to Ron's disappointment, Goyle passed his classes as well.

We all said goodbye to the teachers, and I ran to Dumbledore. I hugged him tightly and I could have sworn that his eyes were teary.

"I'll miss you so much Uncle Albus!" I cried.

"You'll see me next year, Lana." He told me.

I nodded. "I know, but I won't see you all summer."

He smiled. "I'll write you, I promise."

"You better. This last year has been great." Scott told him. "Thanks for housing me for my first year. I guess I have to brave it at home with two sisters again now."

"Hey!" I cried, punching him lightly.

"I never said it would be a bad thing. Dad will be happy to have his son back." Scott declared.

"Great, I will no longer be his favorite—not since his precious Matty is returning." I sighed.

I hugged Uncle Albus one last time, and then went to board the train with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Scott sitting with his Slytherin buddies. When the train stopped, we got off of the train, and I saw my parents talking with Ron's. I smiled and Ron blushed. My sister was talking with his little sister, both of which would be attending Hogwarts next year…we hoped.

"Mother! Father! Chelsea!" I cried, and ran to them.

I hugged them to me, and met Ron's parents with Scott. Then Hermione, Ron and I turned to Harry and smiled at him. We hugged him and then looked to see the Dursleys. They were the ugliest Muggles I had ever seen. Sorry for my frank rudeness.

"You must be Harry's uncle." I said, extending my hand.

He just looked at it. "You could say that. Hurry up boy. Don't keep us waiting."

The woman and stout little boy followed him away from us.

"Well, hope you have a good holiday, Harry." Hermione told him.

"I will. They don't know that we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."

We laughed, and then watched as Harry left.

"Hi mom. Dad. Chelsea. Matty." I said as I turned back to them.

They all hugged me.

"Let's get you two home." My father said. "We have a lot to do this summer."

I nodded, and went with my mother, father, brother, and sister, to our new London home.

**Note: Volume Two next.**


End file.
